BIOSKOP
by Chanbaeksky
Summary: Seminggu tidak bertemu membuat Chanyeol sadar, bahwa dia merindukan bocah cerewet yang malam itu menangis karena seorang bajingan bodoh. pair!chanbaek, warn!twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**

ChanBaek

 **Genre**

Fluff, Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Two Shot

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Tidak ada hyung, hanya ada kakak, kakak Chanyeol. Rated M untuk ucapan kotor dan adegan kenakalan remaja berupa: merokok.

ooOoo

Orang-orang mulai masuk dan memenuhi ruangan untuk kemudian bergegas mengambil duduk di kursi yang mereka anggap paling strategis—tidak terkecuali Byun Baekhyun. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu sudah sejak tadi mengambil duduk di barisan kursi paling depan, paling strategis, dan paling dekat dengan layar yang berpendar menampilkan cahaya putih.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di dalam sebuah bioskop; berencana menonton film terbaru bersama orang paling disukainya yang saat ini tengah menuntaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu di toilet. Sialnya, ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak orang itu pergi, dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga kembali.

Ini membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Dia bahkan hampir mengunyah kursi empuk di bawah pantat seksinya.

"Sebenarnya dia itu pergi ke toilet atau ke antartika, sih? Kenapa lama sekali!" gerutu Baekhyun. Beberapa kali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan, tapi tidak menemukan apa pun selain wajah orang-orang yang mulai memenuhi kursi, juga sepasang lansia binal yang sibuk bercumbu, membuat lubang hidungnya mekar seketika karena—demi boxer unicorn bodoh milik Yixing—mereka itu sudah lansia.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di depan cucu-cucu mereka ini?

"Ya Tuhan, film-nya bahkan belum dimulai, dan mereka sudah sepanas itu?" bisik Baekhyun. Kalau saja Luhan—sahabatnya yang jomblo akut itu—melihat hal ini, bambi jejadian itu pasti sudah menangis darah. Sambil menghela nafas, Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, lalu mengecek ponsel miliknya yang begitu sepi notifikasi. "Bahkan teleponku juga tidak diangkat. Jangan-jangan dia sedang buang air besar, dan terkena sembelit akut!"

Yang benar saja.

"Aku akan tunggu sampai lima menit. Jika dalam waktu lima menit dia tidak kembali juga, maka terpaksa aku harus menyusulnya," putus Baekhyun.

Lima menit kemudian.

Lima menit berlalu dengan sangat cepat; membuat semuanya menjadi semakin menyebalkan. Mata puppy miliknya bergulir ke atas, hampir juling saat rasa bosan semakin menggerogotinya, membuatnya sesak. Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi—kali ini dengan amat sangat kasar—dan menatap ke depan saat tiba-tiba penonton di dalam ruangan bertambah banyak, dan Baekhyun mulai bisa merasakan bahwa tidak lama lagi filmnya akan segera dimulai.

Lalu di mana pasangannya?!

Seharusnya saat ini pria itu duduk di sini, agar saat filmnya dimulai nanti mereka bisa bergenggaman tangan erat. Kemudian, tepat di akhir film nanti—karena terlalu terbawa suasana—mereka akan berakhir dengan berciuman di sudut bioskop.

Tapi khayalan tinggal kenangan.

Giginya berbenturan, saling bergemulutuk, dan ada geraman mirip singa betina murka yang keluar dari dasar tenggorokannya saat bocah itu meloncat; beranjak dari atas kursi.

"Sudah cukup!" sentak Baekhyun. Kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki berstiker bebek dilapisi sneakers berwarna telur asin pastel itu langsung berjalan menghentak keluar ruangan, hendak menyusul dia yang membuatnya murka.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di samping kursi sepasang lansia binal tadi yang saat ini tengah saling menggoda lewat gombalan murahan jaman dulu. Keduanya tengah tertawa malu-malu saat Baekhyun melipat lengannya di depan dada—kurang ajar—dan berdehem keras; membuat mereka mendongak memandangnya bingung. "Ciuman kalian tadi itu sama sekali tidak menggairahkan, benar-benar payah!" kata Baekhyun antagonis. Tanpa menunggu respon, Baekhyun sudah melenggang pergi; meninggalkan dua lansia yang saling beradu pandang.

"Sudah aku bilang, ciumanmu itu payah," kata si nenek pada si kakek.

ooOoo

Bocah bersurai cokelat gelap itu berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua bioskop untuk mencapai toilet yang kebetulan berada di lantai dasar. Tungkai kakinya melangkah lincah menuruni anak tangga, sesekali menoleh menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sampingnya untuk mencari tahu apakah salah satu di antara mereka adalah orang yang dicarinya; tapi mereka bukan, dan itu semakin menambah kekesalannya.

Segera setelah tiba di lantai dasar, Baekhyun bergegas mengikuti papan biru besar yang sengaja dipasang di dinding lobi dengan tulisan 'TOILET' berikut panah penunjuknya.

Koridor itu terang-benderang dengan lantai kayu cokelat yang licin, dan dinding biru tua bermotif sulur yang licin pula. Memang, untuk ukuran bioskop, tempat ini lumayan keren. Bioskop ini juga sedang dijadikan tempat favorit remaja Seoul untuk menonton, dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama pacar atau pun teman. Sebab tidak hanya bersih dan terawat, bioskop ini juga menawarkan koleksi film serta stand makanan yang lumayan lengkap.

Sehabis menonton film, Baekhyun biasanya akan singgah terlebih dahulu di salah satu stand; entah untuk sekedar membeli es krim, atau membeli cemilan. Bahkan dia dan teman-temannya sering berlama-lama di salah satu stand hanya untuk bergosip, dan membicarakan film yang baru saja selesai mereka tonton.

Itu benar, jomblo memang selalu berusaha menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama teman-temannya—yang biasanya juga jomblo.

Hingga lupa waktu.

Dan lupa bahwa mereka adalah jomblo.

Itulah yang disebut; kenikmatan sesaat.

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pensiun menjadi jomblo," gumam Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri sambil berjalan menuju lorong toilet.

"Dasar gila, terkutuklah kau dan seluruh keturunanmu!" Lalu, "Remaja jaman sekarang memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Memangnya kalian tidak memiliki rumah? Kalau memang seperti itu setidaknya sewalah hotel!"

Seseorang mengumpat keras, membuat Baekhyun mendongak mendapati pria gendut, berkaca mata jadul, dan berwajah kotak dengan pakaian sangat tua miliknya baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet.

"Permisi... Apa kau melihat pria berambut cokelat, dan jaket adidas di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun saat orang itu tidak sengaja berhenti di depannya.

Pria gendut itu menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan menilai sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Maksudmu pria yang sedang berbuat cabul itu, Nona?"

Nona.

Nona.

Hening sesaat.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dan melotot marah; bukan karena penjelasan pria itu yang mengatakan bahwa Daehyun-nya tengah berbuat cabul, tapi karena panggilan tidak masuk akalnya yang sudah berhasil mencubit kecil hatinya. "Maaf, tapi aku ini pria," jelas Baekhyun. Nada suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin—meskipun—ubun-ubunnya sudah mengepulkan asap imajiner.

Kening pria kelebihan lemak di depannya mengkerut dalam. Dengan cepat pria itu kembali menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sangat amat teliti. Bahkan sekarang pria itu berlama-lama mengamati bagian dada dan selangkangannya dengan begitu kurang ajar, membuat Baekhyun hampir saja menjerit marah.

Pria tidak menjerit, ngomong-ngomong.

Oops.

Satu menit berlalu dengan sangat sia-sia saat pria itu mengusap-usap dagunya dan memutuskan. "Aku masih yakin kalau kau ini wanita."

Lalu suasana berubah menjadi panas.

"Kau ini sudah gila, ya!" teriak Baekhyun ganas.

Pria itu melotot. "Kau yang gila. Sudah ditakdirkan menjadi wanita ingin menjadi pria! Yah... aku akui kau memang tidak berdada montok—" kata pria berwajah kotak itu jujur. "—tapi kau juga tidak berjakun, dan aku yakin meski aku tidak melihatnya, kau juga tidak berbulu ketiak—"

Baekhyun langsung memerah malu lalu melindungi ketiaknya.

Dari mana dia tahu kalau Baekhyun tida memiliki bulu ketiak?

Sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal Baekhyun berteriak, bola matanya menatap pria itu tajam—meskipun gagal. "Tidak semua pria itu berjakun dan berbulu ketiak—"

"Pria itu sudah pasti harus berjakun, dan berbulu ketiak, itu salah satu lambang kejantanan pria!" potong pria berwajah kotak itu menggebu-gebu.

Pembicaraan ini benar-benar menjijikkan, benar, kan?

Baekhyun menatap pria itu seolah-olah dia adalah alien yang terkena gizi buruk. Bagus sekali. Sudah alien, terkena gizi buruk pula. "Obrolan ini benar-benar tidak penting. Pokoknya aku ini pria!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" tuduh pria itu. Lalu matanya memicing tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau ini salah satu wanita yang suka menyamar menjadi pria agar bisa mengintip pria-pria seperti kami. Aku benar, kan?!"

Keparat.

"Aku, menyamar?!" Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar. "Kau pikir aku sudah gila?! Lagipula apa maksudmu pria seperti kami, aku juga pria."

"Yah... seperti kami." Pria itu berkacang pinggang, menatapnya dengan segala kesombongan yang ada. "Tampan, keren, dan jantan, dan populer, dan—"

"Howheerrkk!" Baekhyun berpura-pura muntah, membuat pria berwajah kotak itu menatapnya heran. "Mimpi itu harus ada bangunnya. Lihat, kau jadi berhalusinasi begitu," cibir Baekhyun sadis. Sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya jengkel Baekhyun melengos lalu menyenggol tubuh gemuk pria itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet—sebelum—seseorang menahan lengannya, membuatnya menoleh cepat.

Apa lagi sekarang?

"Paman siapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung saat melihat pria setengah baya berpakaian seragam biru bersih, dan bernama Kim Yosuk yang dijahit di dada kanannya menatapnya penuh peringatan. "Dia Ayahmu?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap pria berwajah kotak tadi yang langsung melotot heboh.

"Yang benar saja!" balas pria kotak itu, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada pria bernama Yosuk tadi.

"Paman tersesat?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa bicara, Nona," kata pria berwajah kotak itu acuh.

Benar saja, bukannya menyahut pria itu justru menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di belakang kepala Baekhyun, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan penanda antara toilet pria dan toilet wanita yang sengaja dipasang di pintu. Bingung, Baekhyun kembali menatap pria bernama Yosuk tadi, dan mendapati dia tengah menunjuk tanda di toilet wanita. Namun yang membuatnya lagi-lagi harus melotot adalah karena pria itu menarik lengannya agar dia masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Sontak saja—sambil menjerit seperti seorang wanita sejati—dia menghempaskan lengannya dari cekalan tangan Yosuk dan menatap pria itu tersinggung.

"Aku ini pria, apa Paman tidak bisa melihatnya?!" kata Baekhyun marah. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga; malu setengah mati. "Ma-mafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu, tapi aku ini memang pria, bukan wanita Paman," jelas Baekhyun merajuk.

"Hahahaha—lihat, bukan aku saja yang menganggapmu wanita," ejek pria berwajah kotak itu. Dia kemudian menatap Yosuk penuh provokasi, seperti pemeran antagonis dalam drama. "Sudah lebih baik usir saja dia Paman, sepertinya dia ini wanita yang suka menyamar menjadi pria. Dia pasti wanita yang selama ini sering mengintip kami!"

Baekhyun menggeram imut. "Jangan sembarangan bicara, ya—"

"Tapi lebih baik kita laporkan saja dia pada Sekuriti, agar Nona ini dibawa ke kantor polisi. Sepertinya itu jauh lebih baik asdfghjkl—" Pria berwajah kotak itu tidak mau berhenti bicara.

Baekhyun benci dikatai wanita.

Baekhyun benci seseorang mengatakannya seperti wanita.

Baekhyun bukan wanita.

Yang wanita itu Luhan.

Luhan.

Luhan.

"Haaattcchhiihh!" Luhan mengucek hidungnya yang gatal dan kemudian, "Haaarrrgghh! Aku lupa kalau sedang keramas. Aduh perih, perih, perih, hidungku perih! Bersin keparaaaat!"

"Diaaaam!" teriak Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba bocah itu mengeluarkan jurus hapkido andalannya. Segalanya berjalan dengan sangat lambat—layaknya air yang mengalir tenang—saat dia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya untuk kemudian melakukan teknik kuncian pergelangan tangan sebelum akhirnya menarik dan melempar pria itu dalam satu sentakkan keras.

BRUGGH

"Hyaaaaaah!" seru Baekhyun.

Pria berwajah kotak itu tergeletak di lantai, lemah tak berdaya; hampir kehilangan kesadaran akibat terlalu terkejut dan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sombong sambil melompat-lompat kecil seperti little jetlee.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Satu menit.

"A-aku masih... y-yakin ka-kalau kau ituhh... wanitahh..." ucap pria itu tersendat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

Tidak ingin terbunuh, Yosuk segera menenteng ember dan memeluk tongkat pelnya diketiak, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memasang kuda-kuda.

"Keparat, apa kau ingin mati—"

"Daehyun—ahh—Dae, kita harus cepat!"

Mata puppy-nya mengerjap bingung saat mendengar suara hina tersebut. Bukan hanya karena nada suara lelaki entah siapa itu yang terdengar seperti sebuah desahan, namun juga karena nama yang dia didesahkan. Sebuah nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Nama itu adalah nama orang yang dua bulan terakhir ini tengah menjalin kedekatan dengan dirinya.

Sambil menggigit bibir ceri-nya cemas Baekhyun berjalan memasuki toilet. Semua bilik toilet tertutup rapat, tidak ada satu pun orang yang terlihat menggunakan ruangan, namun suara desahan lirih masih dapat tertangkap oleh inderanya. Baekhyun melangkah perlahan; tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara dia membuka bilik satu dan dua tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu; karena bilik yang dipakai seharusnya terkunci. Bilik ketiga, keempat juga dibukanya namun tidak menampilkan pemandangan apa pun selain water closet, tapi bahkan dia yang penakut tidak ingin menyerah karena—

persetan—Daehyun seharusnya berada di sini.

"Dae—Dae—sedikit lagihh..."

"Kkkhh—aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah kembali dari Jepang, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lebih dulu? Kau tidak tahu ka-kalau aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Karena aku ingin—ahh—membuat kejutan."

"Lalu kenapa kau—akh—ada di sini?"

"Ibumu yang—ohh—ohh—memberitahu aku!"

BRAKKK

Sepasang tangan putih mendobrak bilik pintu terakhir dan menemukan seorang jalang tengah dipangku oleh orang yang begitu dikenalnya. Orang itu adalah Jung Daehyun; teman kencan sekaligus orang yang dia pikir akan menariknya dari masa jomblo tidak berujung. Keduanya; Daehyun dan jalang manis itu tengah bercinta dengan begitu panas. Mereka begitu bergairah, penuh kenikmatan.

Menghancurkan segalanya dalam diri Baekhyun.

Bahkan saat Baekhyun berdiri dengan begitu gemetar di ambang pintu dan siap menangis, mereka tidak sempat peduli karena mata keduanya sudah lebih dulu terpejam erat; menjemput kenikmatan.

"Ba-Baekhyun..." bisik Daehyun kalap saat dia tidak sengaja menoleh dan menemukan wajah penuh air mata milik Baekhyun—calon, tidak, lebih tepatnya mantan calon kekasihnya.

Keparat, sebutan macam apa itu?

"Siapa itu Baekhyun?" tanya jalang dalam pangkuan Daehyun bingung.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Baekhyun langsung berbalik pergi.

Tapi kemudian dia kembali.

Dengan sebuah ember pink.

"Mati saja kau Jung Daehyuuun!"

BYUUUURRR

"Hhhaaaaarrgghh!" Daehyun dan jalang dalam pangkuannya menjerit setengah sinting saat air dalam ember yang amat sangat kotor dan bau mengguyur kepala mereka berdua tanpa ampun hingga sekujur tubuh mereka basah kuyup; seolah mereka baru saja tersapu banjir bandang. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Baekhyun juga berjalan mantap ke arah mereka berdua lalu melakukan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan.

SUBBB

Baekhyun memasangkan ember pink tadi ke kepala Daehyun, membuat pria itu berteriak marah sementara jalang di depannya menjerit histeris.

Tapi siapa peduli?

"Kalian berdua!" Baekhyun menunjuk jalang itu dan Daehyun, dengan satu tangan menekan pantat ember agar kepala Daehyun tidak bisa keluar dari dalam sana. "Jangan pernah berani menampakkan wajah jelek kalian lagi di depanku atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua. Apa kalian mengerti?!"

Jalang itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya takut, sementara Daehyun terus berteriak meminta dilepaskan.

BRUKK

Baekhyun memukul pantat ember itu keras-keras sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi.

ooOoo

Baekhyun menangis pilu.

Baekhyun menangis karena hatinya hancur dan remuk redam. Hatinya terluka, dan dia tidak yakin apakah luka itu bisa disembuhkan. Ini sangat gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka bercinta di dalam toilet bioskop? Dan lebih gila lagi karena—keparat—dia melihat hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Baekhyun menangis dan orang-orang terus melemparkan tatapan beragam ke arahnya.

Sebagian dari mereka merasa simpati, namun sebagian lagi justru malah merasa begitu gemas karena puppy manis itu terlihat sangat mungil dan menggemaskan. Bahkan seorang ibu hampir saja menggendongnya karena dia pikir Baekhyun adalah anak hilang.

Yang benar saja.

Baekhyun ini bukan anak hilang.

Baekhyun hanya sedang kehilangan arah.

"Hiks—Ibuuu..." isak Baekhyun. "Luhan, Yixing, kak Minseok..." Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju lobi sambil sesenggukan. Sesekali bocah itu menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan tapi air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Air matanya terus mengalir seperti air di musim penghujan.

Kalau di sini ada ketiga sahabatnya—apalagi Luhan—Daehyun dan selingkuhannya itu pasti sudah habis dikuliti oleh mereka. Mungkin hal itu tidak akan terjadi sekarang, tapi besok? Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin.

"Baekhyun...?"

Baekhyun mendongak saat mendengar suara cukup berat—tapi mirip orang pilek—masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Matanya yang berembun akibat tangis tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu tapi dia tahu bahwa itu adalah Kim Jongin; kakak sepupunya.

"Baekhyun, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya pria bernama Jongin itu cemas. Bagaimana tidak cemas? Kau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu dan tiba-tiba menemukan adik sepupumu tengah menangis di tempat umum.

Tragis.

"Kak Jongin—hiks—kakaaak!" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar saat Jongin berdiri di depannya, menatapnya khawatir. "Da-Daehyun sialan itu—hiks—dia bercinta dengan seseorang di toilet, dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku—hiks—sepertinya dia menyukai pria itu—hiks—padahal seharusnya malam ini kami menonton film... seharusnya malam ini kami berkencan," adunya.

Bocah itu begitu sedih, matanya yang bening dan berair membuat siapa pun tidak bisa menolak untuk melirik ke arahnya dan menatapnya simpati.

"Keparat itu, di mana dia sekarang?!"

Baekhyun terkesiap karena itu bukan suara Jongin, melainkan suara Suho; ketua OSIS di sekolahnya sekaligus pria yang diam-diam memiliki rasa tak biasa pada Yixing. Jika ada Suho dan Jongin, itu artinya ada—

"Kenapa kau diam, katakan, apa kau baik-baik saja Babaek?"

—Oh Sehun; Kapten sekaligus penyerang sepak bola—kebanggaan—sekolah. Sehun itu calon atlit sejati, dan Luhan adalah penggemar berat pria albino ini—tapi bukan itu intinya, karena yang Baekhyun maksud adalah pria tampan yang berdiri kokoh di belakang punggung Sehun.

Pria yang sudah seminggu terakhir ini dia rindukan.

Pria yang sudah seminggu terakhir ini sering dia mimpikan di malam-malamnya yang dingin.

Yeah, jadi Baekhyun mencintai pria itu, tapi karena pria itu sangat-sangat sulit untuk digapai dan dia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan—bahkan jika itu kesempatan kecil—maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka hati pada Daehyun yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Benar.

Itu memang cinta gila.

Dia tergila-gila pada pria itu.

Dan nama pria itu adalah; Park Chanyeol.

Kakak kelas super tampan, paling populer di sekolah, calon musisi, dan yang paling gila adalah; Chanyeol itu cucuk dari presiden pertama Korea Selatan. Pria itu tidak perlu menjadi atlit sepak bola seperti Oh Sehun untuk meraih popularitas. Chanyeol juga tidak perlu menjadi ketua OSIS andalan sekolah seperti Kim Suho untuk dapat dihormati. Bahkan, Chanyeol tidak perlu menjadi penari handal seperti Kim Jongin hanya untuk memiliki penggemar karena—demi rumah nanas Spongebob—Chanyeol sudah memiliki segudang fansnya sendiri.

Dan kenapa Baekhyun harus menjelaskan semua itu?

Ingat, dia ini sedang patah hati.

Hanya karena dia itu penggemar berat pangeran es Chanyeol, bukan berarti dia bisa dengan mudah melupakan rasa sakit hatinya.

Meski memang, wajah dingin dan super tampan itu sangat sulit untuk dilewatkan. Coba bayangkan jika pria itu memiliki hati yang baik seperti Jongin, Suho, dan Sehun. Mereka berempat memang bersahabat, tapi tidak seperti tiga pria tadi, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pernah banyak bicara saat ada dirinya; Chanyeol menganggap dia tidak ada. Bahkan saat Jongin memberitahukan dia bahwa Baekhyun adalah penggemar beratnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menanggapi. Pria itu bahkan selalu berpura-pura tidak mengenal Baekhyun saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat.

Baekhyun akui, bukan dirinya saja yang diacuhkan oleh pria itu. Hampir semua orang yang Chanyeol anggap tidak penting akan pria itu acuhkan. Jadi di sini sudah jelas bukan? Byun Baekhyun itu tidak penting bagi Park Chanyeol. Daehyun keparat saja tidak menginginkannya, apalagi Chanyeol yang faktanya selalu bergonta-ganti pacar—pacar yang cantik dan sama populernya dengan dia jika boleh diperjelas.

Apa?

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak cemburu. Baekhyun hanya sedikit merasa iri dengan mereka yang berkesempatan untuk memilik pria seperti Chanyeol. Suara Chanyeol itu berat dan serak, sementara bibir bawah pria itu tebal dan belah; sangat seksi. Banyak gosip yang beredar mengatakan bahwa ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar dahsyat. Ciumannya selalu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa mantan-mantan pacarnya tidak pernah bisa melupakan Chanyeol.

Ciumannya dahsyat.

Dahsyat.

Jika yang dicium itu adalah dirinya, jika Chanyeol yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya—bodoh! Baru sedetik dan dia sudah lupa bahwa seorang pria baru saja memperlakukannya seperti sampah.

Dia ini baru saja dikhianati dan dibuang.

Dia hanya sampah.

Berhentilah bermimpi Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau mendengar kakak, kan?" tanya Jongin cemas. Pria berkulit tan itu mengguncang bahu Baekhyun dan anak itu terisak. "Katakan padaku, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun sendu. Baekhyun menunduk, menghapus air matanya dan hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada sakit gigi. Kenapa disaat sakit seperti ini dia justru malah menambahkan sendiri kesakitannya.

Dasar idiot.

"Yang benar? Jangan berbohong pada kami," kata Sehun tidak kalah cemas.

"Benaaar kak Sehun!" rengek Baekhyun. Dia menghela nafas dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Lagi.

"Di mana dia sekarang, katakan! Kakak bunuh dia!" ucap Suho berang.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menjawab, "Jangaaaan, biarkan saja kak Suho, aku sudah memberi keparat itu pelajaran."

Oh, bagus, sekarang dia sok tegar.

Suho menggertakkan giginya ganas. "Kuberi keparat itu kesempatan untuk mendekatimu, tapi dia malah melunjak, dasar bajingan sialan!"

Tolong jangan heran, ini bukan tipuan kamera. Suho malaikat memang bisa berubah menjadi pemuda penganut brutaliti jika sedang dalam keadaan marah dan murka. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tenang saja, besok kakak dan Sehun akan membuat perhitungan dengan bajingan itu. Sekarang, kau menonton saja bersama kami," bujuk Jongin sambil mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun di mana perbuatannya itu langsung diikuti Suho dan Sehun.

"Nanti kakak akan mencari cara agar anak sialan itu bertemu Kepala Sekolah Kang, kau mengerti, kan, apa maksudku?" Suho menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Tidak ada lagi wajah malaikat di sana; wajah itu berubah menjadi wajah iblis penuh tipudaya.

"Jangan, jangan, tadi, kan, aku sudah bilang jangaaaaan..." ujarnya kesal. Baekhyun mulai menghentakkan kakinya, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah matang.

Ketiga pria itu buru-buru merangkul dan menenangkan pria mungil yang begitu kasihan tersebut.

Betapa baiknya mereka. Tiga pria hebat yang Baekhyun miliki dalam hidupnya, terlebih Jongin sepupunya. Baekhyun ingat awal pertemuan mereka dulu. Saat itu SMP, dan Jongin yang ditumbuhi banyak jerawat di wajahnya mengenalkan dia dengan Sehun; pemuda albino pemalu yang suka memakai kawat gigi dan kacamata minus menjijikkan. Sehun pria yang baik dan manis, sampai Suho datang dan Baekhyun mengenal pria yang jauh lebih baik dari Sehun.

Seperti malaikat.

Suho adalah pria kutu buku murni yang suka menyendiri dan bertapa di dalam perpustakaan. Saat bertemu dengan Suho, hal yang pertama kali ingin dia ketahui adalah; suaranya. Suho hampir tidak pernah bicara, tapi dia orang yang sangat hangat. Ketiga pria itu adalah pria sama-sekali-tidak-populer, dan sama-sekali-tidak-menarik.

Mereka adalah; perkumpulan pria payah.

Dan Baekhyun muak. Tidak, lebih tepatnya; dia amat sangat muak. Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang lincah dan penuh enerji. Keceriaan dan semangat remaja yang berkobar dalam darahnya membuat dia benar-benar hampir gila setiap kali melihat Jongin, Sehun, dan Suho. Lalu hari itu terjadi, saat dia yang keranjingan internet melihat pria bersurai cokelat gelap pendek yang memiliki segudang bakat sering mengunggah bakatnya itu di Youtube. Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pria dingin itu, dan dia ingin ketiga jagoannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan seperti apa yang Park Chanyeol lakukan.

Mula-mula Sehun mencopot kawat gigi sialannya. Kemudian dia dan Suho melakukan operasi pada mata sehingga semuanya menjadi lebih baik saat mereka tidak menggunakan kaca mata keparat itu lagi, dan hal itu menjadi amat sangat mudah untuk dilakukan karena ketiganya adalah pria yang lahir dari keluarga berada. Sementara itu, sepupunya Jongin melakukan perawatan khusus untuk menghilangkan wajah berjerawatnya selama satu tahun lebih; sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin jika pria itu selalu terserang panik berlebihan setiap kali terkena jerawat, bahkan jika itu kecil, karena Baekhyun sangat tahu bagaimana pria itu melewati semuanya.

Namun, hal paling menyenangkan dari itu semua adalah; ketiganya hidup dengan lebih normal dan lebih percaya diri.

Ketiganya tidak malu untuk bicara, tersenyum, bersosialisasi dengan sesama manusia lainnya layaknya manusia sesungguhnya.

—Tunggu, kenapa ceritanya semakin melebar?

Oke.

Jadi pada intinya ketiga pria itu bertemu dengan idola Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol di tahun pertama mereka masuk SMA. Enam tahun tinggal dan menetap di California membuat bahasa Korea Chanyeol menjadi begitu buruk. Pria itu terlalu sering menggabungkan bahasa Korea dengan bahasa Inggris, sehingga Jongin dan Sehun yang pada saat itu amat-sangat-kebetulan satu kelas dengan Chanyeol yang dingin dan sulit bergaul, memutuskan untuk membantunya. Dari sanalah mereka menjadi teman, dan karena Chanyeol berteman dengan Sehun dan Jongin, secara otomatis Chanyeol juga akan berteman dengan Suho.

Mereka dekat satu sama lain, namun begitulah, Baekhyun tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka karena—persetan dengan semua koleksi video Barbie milik Minseok—Baekhyun tidak memiliki gen jantan di tubuhnya. Dia terlalu lembut dan submissive sejati. Dia tidak sejantan mereka yang bisa membentuk otot-otot kekar di tubuh hanya dalam waktu enam bulan. Keempat pria itu begitu jantan dan maskulin sehingga alih-alih menyatu, Baekhyun justru terlempar jauh dan berakhir dengan terdampar bersama tiga orang makhluk—wanita tapi bukan wanita—yang tidak dapat dipungkiri memiliki kepribadian sama seperti dirinya.

"Sudahlah, kau membuat kami khawatir," ucap Suho. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis dan wajahnya ikut sendu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu terisak. Apa Chanyeol juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Sambil menggigit bibir dia mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan mendapati pria tampan itu tengah menggosok hidungnya menggunakan ibu jari, sementara di dua jarinya terselip batang rokok yang masih mengepul. Ini sebuah cerita lama; ironi dari seorang cucu presiden yang ternyata adalah seorang perokok aktif. Namun, yang membuatnya patah hati adalah karena pria itu tidak terlihat simpati atau terpengaruh oleh apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Nona, kau masih di sini? Aku pikir kau sudah pulang sambil menang—hahahaha—ternyata kau memang menangis!"

Tiba-tiba suara menyebalkan milik pria berwajah kotak sialan tadi menarik kembali kesadarannya. Dia menoleh menatap pria itu yang terlihat memegangi pinggangnya—encok, mungkin—sambil tertawa keras-keras.

"Sudah aku bilang aku ini priaaaa!" Baekhyun menjejak lantai kesal. "Dasar pria kotak sialan, harusnya tadi aku bun—"

"Jongdae, dia ini adik sepupuku, dan dia ini memang laki-laki, tapi yah... begitulah," kata Jongin memotong umpatan Baekhyun saat dilihatnya orang-orang mulai menoleh menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kalian bertemu di mana?" tanya Suho.

"Di toilet," jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Oh, jadi dia ini adik sepupumu Kai." Jongdae berjalan mendekat dan menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Keempat matanya memandang Baekhyun meminta maaf saat anak itu justru cemberut dan membuang pandangan darinya. Merajuk parah. "Maafkan aku, oke? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adik sepupu Kai, dan aku tidak bermaksud tadi. Aku berani bersumpah. Ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu keren, aku merasa seperti hampir mati saja," sambungnya geli.

Sehun mendengus. "Dia membantingmu," tudingnya jitu.

Jongdae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Yah, dia membantingku hanya karena aku mengatakan kalau dia ini wanita—"

"Kan, sudah aku bilang aku bukan wanita!" Baekhyun mencak-mencak dan semakin merajuk. "Aku mencoba menjelaskannya padamu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan dan terus menuduhku. Kau bahkan hampir mengusir dan melaporkanku pada sekuriti!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Habis wajahmu itu benar-benar cantik—"

"Mau mati di tanganku, ya?!" teriak Baekhyun marah. Dia hendak menghadiahi Jongdae pukulan mautnya tapi Suho, Sehun, dan Jongin sudah lebih dulu menariknya menjauh dari pria itu. Nafas Baekhyun memburu seperti ibu badak yang tengah marah, membuat Jongdae langsung mengangkat tangan di udara; tanda menyerah.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jongdae berdehem keras. Mulutnya gatal kalau tidak bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong, kulihat pacarmu dan selingkuhannya masih betah di dalam toilet. Mereka..."

"Mereka masih melakukannya...?" potong Baekhyun. Suaranya hampa, mirip orang linglung.

"Kupikir... begitu," balas Jongdae sambil mengangkat bahu canggung.

"Keparat itu!" Suho menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau ingin aku mengusirnya?" tawar Jongdae. Dia menggaruk dagunya saat melihat wajah murka dari ketiga temannya.

Jongin menunduk menatap Baekhyun saat anak itu terlihat kembali menangis. Baekhyun menarik nafas cepat, seperti orang terkena asma, lalu cepat-cepat menghapusnya kasar. Anak itu mendongak menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. "Kak Sehun benar, aku memang jelek, itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk—"

"Kakak tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, yang aku katakan padamu hanyalah bohong," potong Sehun cepat. Rasanya begitu sedih saat melihat orang yang sudah dia anggap adik menangis di depannya.

"Hiks—jahat!" isak Baekhyun. Ini bukan tentang seberapa besar dia menyukai Daehyun, bukan karena itu dia begitu sedih dan terpukul, tapi karena perlakuan pria itu. Seharusnya dia merasa bersalah, mencoba mendapatkan maaf darinya tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu sedih; perasaan tidak diinginkan, menjadi mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah usai. "Aku mau pulang saja!" Baekhyun menunduk dan berbalik pergi. Dia terisak-isak, enggan menanggapi panggilan empat orang pria di belakangnya. Langkah kakinya begitu cepat dan menghentak saat tiba-tiba saja—

—Dada yang begitu bidang dan keras membentur hidungnya yang tengah menarik nafas cepat hingga membuat pernafasannya tersumbat oleh wangi parfum yang begitu pekat dan jantan. Waktu seolah berhenti saat Baekhyun menghirup wangi itu dalam—hingga matanya terpejam damai—lalu pelan-pelan, saat jantungnya berdebar gila oleh wangi yang begitu dikenalnya tersebut, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendongak hanya untuk dihadiahi kepulan asap rokok pekat yang menghantam wajahnya, dan membuat matanya kembali terpejam.

Dua detik diisi keheningan saat akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mata sangat cepat sambil terbatuk-batuk keras. Baekhyun menggosok-gosok wajahnya, lalu kembali mendongak, dan menemukan wajah yang begitu tampan sekaligus dingin tengah menunduk menatapnya tanpa emosi.

Park Chanyeol keparat.

Tidak seperti biasanya saat mereka bertemu maka Chanyeol akan secara otomatis mengabaikannya seolah-olah dia adalah kuman tak terlihat, kali ini pria itu menatapnya, menatap tepat di matanya. Sayang, Baekhyun tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik, terlebih perlakuan pria itu padanya barusan; seolah-olah mengepulkan asap rokok adalah bagian dari cara pria itu mengejek Baekhyun yang menyedihkan. Apalagi wajah tanpa emosi itu yang menggambarkan bagaimana dia menganggapnya kecil, kau tahu, tidak berarti. Mata cokelat karamel Chanyeol yang kehitaman menunjukkan padanya tentang seberapa tidak berharganya dia.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dengan wajah basah dan membalas tatapan itu tajam. Lalu, tanpa mengatakan apa pun dia mengambil langkah untuk segera pergi, namun tangan Chanyeol yang begitu hangat—sebenarnya itu panas—mencekal lengan atas Baekhyun, membuatnya mendongak; setengah kaget, setengah tidak mengerti.

"Apa, kenapa? Kau masih belum puas mengepulkan asap rokok sialanmu itu di wajahku?!" tanya Baekhyun kasar. Meskipun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya tengah berdebar gila akibat perbuatan pria itu.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, jangan ganggu dia," kata Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian, aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang," lanjut Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya."

"Apa?!"

Itu bukan suara Baekhyun, itu suara Jongin, Sehun, dan Suho. Baekhyun masih ada di sini, hanya nyawanya yang sudah melayang entah ke mana. Dia menelan liurnya dan menggeleng untuk menyadarkan pikirannya, lalu menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang masih mencekal lengannya.

"Tidak lucu, ya, kak Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun salah tingkah. Kenapa dia mau repot-repot mengantarkannya pulang? Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu? Jika itu Suho atau Sehun mungkin dia tidak akan merasa aneh, tapi ini Chanyeol.

Dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Apa pria itu sedang mengasihaninya?

"Chanyeol ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main," ucap Jongin serius.

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin. "Kak Jongin tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri," lalu dia tersenyum lebar, dusta, dan melambaikan tangan seolah malam itu hatinya begitu bersinar. "Selamat malam jumat semuanyaaa!"

"Aku akan menyusulnya," ucap Jongin khawatir. Sehun, Suho, dan Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, namun—

"Aku sudah bilang, aku yang akan mengantarnya," kata Chanyeol sambil menyentuh bahu kiri Jongin saat pria itu hendak berjalan melewatinya.

ooOoo

"Hiks—hiks—Daehyun sialan, Daehyun keparat. Aku membencimu. Kudoakan kau dan selingkuhan sialanmu itu mati terpeleset di toilet!"

Baekhyun terus mengomel sambil menangis hingga sesenggukan. Tidak ada Sehun, Jongin, Suho, atau pria bernama Jongdae, atau pun si keparat Park Chanyeol. Dia bisa dengan leluasa menangisi dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Baekhyun menarik pintu keluar bioskop dan berjalan terburu-buru. Tangannya saling mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan orang-orang menoleh, menatapnya beragam tapi dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun menuruni tangga raksasa bioskop dan saat kepalanya sudah tidak dinaungi atap bioskop, dia bisa merasakan titik-titik gerimis turun membasahi kepala dan bahunya.

Pandangannya turun dan titik-titik gerimis yang begitu kecil menyetak di tangga beton tersebut. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal. Ini pasti yang sering orang sebut; sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

"Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa ada hujan di musim panas? Pancaroba sialan!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat angin yang berhembus menghantam tubuhnya membuatnya menggigil seketika. Sambil masih memeluk tubuhnya Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuruni tangga. Mata beningnya basah dan dia merindukan ketiga sahabatnya di rumah. Baekhyun ingin cepat pulang tapi mungkin butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu; taksi dikala hujan sulit ditemukan.

Oh, ini bahkan belum hujan, tapi percayalah, tidak lama lagi hal itu akan terjadi.

PUK

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung, dan matanya bergulir ke atas saat sesuatu yang begitu hangat membungkus kepala dan punggungnya. Itu adalah sebuah jaket kulit hitam, dengan beberapa risleting yang dijahit di mana-mana, dan faktanya adalah; Baekhyun sangat mengenal jaket ini. Bahkan wanginya pun amat sangat dikenalnya. Matanya berkedip lamat-lamat saat pelan-pelan dia berbalik ke belakang. Di sana, berdiri pria dengan jeans hitam robek-robek, beserta atasan berupa kemeja navy blue yang membalut tubuh berototnya.

Kenapa dia tidak memasang papan bertuliskan; aku berbahaya di dadanya yang sialan bidang itu?

"Pakai itu," kata Chanyeol datar. Pria itu lalu menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub; mulut setengah menganga dan mata puppy melongo imut. Chanyeol terlihat membuang batang rokoknya, lalu menginjak benda itu bersamaan dengan asap rokok yang mengepul dari bibir basah seksinya. Bahkan saat angin berhembus, dan mengakibatkan asap rokok itu mengepul mengenai wajahnya, atau bagaimana helaian rambut cokelat gelapnya melambai tertiup angin, pria itu tetap saja terlihat menakjubkan.

Tapi untuk apa dia mengikuti—setidaknya terlihat seperti itu—Baekhyun?

"Untuk apa kakak mengikutiku?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Dia hendak melepas jaket di kepalanya, tapi tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang begitu menusuk membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Kuantar pulang," kata Chanyeol saat kakinya berjalan menuruni tangga hingga tepat berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu mendengus. "Jangan mengada-ngada, ya. Sudah sana, aku tidak butuh bantuan kakak."

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol ingin mengambil jaketnya dan pergi, tapi Chanyeol justru malah mengambil tangannya untuk kemudian dia masukan ke dalam lengan jaketnya. Satu-persatu, hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun tenggelam di sana. Wajah lugu sekaligus merona Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan mendapati pria itu tengah menjilat bibirnya yang sepertinya terasa asam.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan.

Kenapa pria dingin itu berubah menjadi pria romantis?

"Untuk apa kakak melakukan ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya dipenuhi kebingungan bercampur dengan perasaan gugup yang meletup-letup.

"Jalan saja," balas Chanyeol acuh sambil berbalik pergi; memberikan dia pemandangan berupa tato sepasang sayap di tengkuknya yang terlihat begitu indah.

Tapi sebuah kenyataan menamparnya.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun tertawa keras membuat air matanya yang masih menggenang jatuh, dan dia dengan buru-buru menghapusnya. "Kakak.." panggil Baekhyun sendu. Chanyeol memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jeans dan menoleh. Matanya memandang Baekhyun, dingin seperti biasa, saat Baekhyun menelan liur dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau dikasihani. Kalau alasan kakak berubah.. katakan saja baik padaku karena aku terlihat menyedihkan, sebaiknya kakak pergi saja. Aku... baik-baik saja—" Dia mulai terisak, lalu terisak lagi. "Aku baik-baik—hiks—saja, aku, benar-benar baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya lagi dan berjalan menuju si mungil yang terus terisak-isak. Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia peduli pada bocah itu. Mungkin benar, dia kasihan pada Baekhyun, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun sering mengalami hal buruk selama ini, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia peduli, atau setidaknya mencoba untuk peduli. Chanyeol selalu menganggap anak itu biang onar, terlalu berisik, mirip hama pengganggu. Bahkan dulu Chanyeol heran kenapa Jongin, Sehun, dan Suho sangat menyayangi anak itu.

Hampir setiap hari dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun; si cerewet, tukang mengomel, tukang makan, tukang tidur, cengeng, kekanakkan, jomblo akut, cantik, manis, jujur, lucu, dan—aneh. Iya, aneh saat dia tidak melihat atau merasakan kehadiran anak itu di sekitarnya. Sudah sekitar satu minggu terakhir ini mereka tidak bertemu.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan mainan barunya menjadi seorang DJ, dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan persiapan Pentas Seni sekolah. Maklum, anak itu baru menginjak kelas satu SMA, satu tahun di bawah Chanyeol. Setiap kali Chanyeol bermain ke rumah Jongin, biasanya ada Baekhyun yang sering numpang ini dan itu di sana, tapi sudah lima kali main, anak itu tidak muncul-muncul.

Melihat anak itu muncul di bioskop sambil menangis parah membuat Chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun itu bodoh. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa main ke rumah Jongin karena alasan sibuk persiapan Pensi, tapi pergi ke bioskop dan dibuat menangis oleh pria bajingan justru dia bisa. Padahal jika dia main ke rumah Jongin, dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol.

Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik?

"Jangan menangis," kata Chanyeol saat dia sudah berdiri di depan anak itu. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia bisa melihat orang-orang—terutama wanita—menoleh menatap dirinya ganas, seolah-olah dia berperan sebagai pria brengsek penghancur hati sang pacar. Bahkan mulut mereka terlihat berkomat-kamit, dan jika Chanyeol tidak salah tangkap, mereka sepertinya tengah menyumpahi Chanyeol.

"Jahat!" Tiba-tiba isakkan Baekhyun semakin kencang. "Kakak benar-benar jahat!" Sekarang anak itu mulai memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, dan dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan rintik gerimis yang semakin parah, atau pun tatapan sadis orang-orang terhadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir lagi, dan menghela nafas. Tanpa peringatan pria tampan itu menarik kerah jaketnya, dan merunduk hingga membuat wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun berpandangan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sangat dekat sekali jika boleh diperjelas. Tangan Chanyeol masih mencengkram kerah itu sehingga orang-orang tidak dapat melihat wajah penuh tangis milik Baekhyun atau pun wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat hampir emosi. "Baekhyun dengar—"

Tiba-tiba anak itu berhenti menangis.

"Kau menyebut namaku? Katakan sekali lagi, aku mohon!" Bola mata hitam Baekhyun berbinar terang, berbanding terbalik dengan bawah matanya yang berwarna merah muda karena bekas tangis.

Chanyeol hampir menggertakkan giginya, namun tidak dia lakukan. "Baekhyun, dengar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dan kau akan berhenti menangis. Ini bukan karena aku mengasihanimu, tapi... anggap saja aku biasa melakukannya—"

"Kak Chanyeol tidak pernah mengantarku pulang, kakak juga tidak pernah bicara padaku," potong Baekhyun masih sambil terisak. Bola matanya menatap bibir dan mata Chanyeol bergantian, tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku, padahal aku tepat di depanmu..."

Chanyeol menekan perasaan bersalahnya dan mengalihkan topik. "Kalau begitu anggap saja kita baru mengenal—"

"Orang yang baru kukenal tidak mungkin aku ijinkan untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Ibu bilang jangan percaya orang asing." Dia menatap Chanyeol lewat tatapan mata kekanakkannya yang imut.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tanya Chanyeol retoris.

Baekhyun melotot, lalu berteriak, "Kenapa kakak bilang—"

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir anak itu karena—persetan—dia hampir gila. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dan anak itu terlihat melotot padanya. Itu adalah jenis pelototan kaget yang dibarengi perasaan gugup setengah mati.

Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun mati kutu.

Kening Baekhyn mengkerut dalam, matanya menatap Chanyeol lewat bulu matanya yang panjang. "Ke-kenapa kakak melakukannya?"

"Karena kau membuatku gila," jawab Chanyeol, ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

Perbuatanmu barusan juga membuatku gila! sanubari Baekhyun menjerit setengah gila.

"Ci-ciuman pertamaku..." bisik Baekhyun. Telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa kesemutan.

"Itu bukan ciuman, itu kecupan sayang," bisik Chanyeol serak. Suaranya yang seksi dan jantan membuat Baekhyun berkedip-kedip salah tingkah. Bahkan wajah anak itu terlihat memerah sampai telinga; antara malu, dan malu sekali.

"Ci-ciuman itu... Seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia menatap mata Chanyeol dan pria itu membalasnya tajam. Sangat amat tajam. Menusuk.

Bukankah ini sudah keluar batas?

"Kau akan tahu," balas Chanyeol kaku sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Perbuatannya itu sontak saja membuat rintik hujan jatuh tepat mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Dia pikir Chanyeol mungkin terganggu atas ucapannya, namun ternyata dia salah; pria itu mencengram dagunya lembut lalu menunduk untuk meraih mulutnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman maut.

Ciuman dahsyat?

Entahlah, sepertinya dia bisa merasakan keduanya.

Di detik ke tujuh, Baekhyun masih berlarut dengan keterkejutannya, tapi saat bibir Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan begitu berani, Baekhyun tidak punya cara lain selain memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu. Dia mungkin belum pernah berciuman, tapi dia sering menonton dan membaca, dan apakah itu cukup? Ternyata tidak, karena ciuman Chanyeol benar-benar ganas dan menuntut. Baekhyun merona parah, dan jantungnya hampir meledak saat tanpa tahu malu dia merengsek masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Tangannya memeluk leher pria itu erat seperti apa yang selama ini sering dia lihat di televisi sementara bibirnya ikut menghisap; biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghisap bibir seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong ciuman Chanyeol memang dahsyat.

Di tengah ciuman mereka yang dahsyat itu Baekhyun berpikir; jadi seperti ini rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kau cinta? Rasanya sedikit geli, mendebarkan, dan membuat hati berbunga-bunga. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya yang empuk.

Bibir Chanyeol menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Melumat dan menjulurkan lidah untuk mengetuk belah bibir si mungil yang begitu penurut. Mereka bahkan melupakan fakta tentang rintik gerimis di atas sana, atau pun posisi mereka yang masih berada di beranda bioskop. Baekhyun mungkin sudah gila, mungkin karena sudah lama sejak dia pubertas, sudah lama sejak dia selalu menuntaskan sesuatu di antara pahanya menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri, sehingga dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang haus sentuhan pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya menggesek tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu keras dan jantan.

Kemudian meloncat melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, melilitnya seperti ular.

Dan bibir mungilnya yang beracun itu tanpa penolakan, meski masih sedikit malu-malu, terbuka menerima lidah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Jari-jarinya dengan gemetar mengusap rambut Chanyeol, merasakan pria itu dalam pelukannya; nyata bukan mimpi.

Bulu di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun meremang penuh hasrat merasakan kehangatan lidah Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya. Apalagi lidah gesit itu terus menjilat dan menggelitiki apa pun yang ada di dalam sana. Tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan. Beruntung karena Baekhyun sudah sikat gigi sebelum pergi ke bioskop, jadi dia tidak takut sesuatu akan terjadi lalu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Lagipula meskipun perokok, nafas Chanyeol itu wangi.

Chanyeol mengusap paha mulus Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut celana jeans longgar setengah paha. Kakinya yang pendek tapi mulus dan ramping itu sering sekali membuatnya tidak fokus. Apalagi setiap kali dia main ke rumah Jongin. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun hanya mengenakan polo shirt dan boxer ketat setengah paha. Pantat seksinya sering menungging di depan kulkas Jongin yang terbuka. Lama sekali hingga kadang-kadang ibu Jongin memukul pantat itu gemas untuk menyadarkan si nakal Byun, dan sejujurnya Chanyeol sering kali membayangkan pantat bulat itu ada dalam cengkramannya. Chanyeol juga punya hasrat besar untuk memukul pantat itu.

Berkali-kali, sampai dia puas dan Baekhyun merengek meminta ampun.

"Ahh!" desah Baekhyun. Wajahnya menunduk membuat ciuman mereka terputus saat dia merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan hangat meremas pantat berisinya gemas. "Kak Chanyeol..." bisiknya. Wajah malu-malunya mendongak, dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah merunduk untuk kembali meraih bibirnya.

"Kita pulang," bisik Chanyeol dalam ciumannya. "Sebelum aku jadi gila," sambung Chanyeol sambil kembali memagut bibir itu ganas. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya patuh saat tangannya mengusap tengkuk Chanyeol sementara pria itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mulutnya. Mereka masih saling memagut dan menggigit bibir masing-masing, seolah ucapan pulang hanya bagian dari basa-basi.

"Aku ingin kencing..." rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh serak, menatapnya sambil menyeringai setan. "Terangsang?" goda Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kencing bukan terangsang!" elak Baekhyun marah. Dia memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah salah tingkah.

ooOoo

Pukul.

Remas.

Remas.

"Jalan."

Pukul.

Pukul.

"Jalan terus."

Remas.

Remas.

"Jalan."

"Kak Chanyeoool!" teriak Baekhyun malu. Dia berhenti berjalan dan kakinya menghentak tanah dongkol. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga dan tangannya gemetaran; masih bisa merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang panas membakar di mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar. "Mau kencing lagi?" Pria tampan itu meraba saku jeans depan dan belakangnya dari luar namun tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun kencing di toilet yang sama, tapi dia tidak menemukan Daehyun dan selingkuhan sok manisnya itu. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk menonton sekarang.

Aneh, Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali?

"Pantatku jangan dipukul terus." karena aku malu, nanti saja. Lanjut Baekhyun di dalam hati. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tangan terlipat dan mata memicing tajam tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, karena dia sedang sibuk mencari rokok dan pematiknya.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Biasa," balas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan meraba saku jeans depan Chanyeol. "Biasanya kakak simpan di sini, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia meremas bagian itu tapi tidak ada sesuatu seperti bungkus rokok atau pun pematik. Hanya ada dompet yang kembung, dan bahkan tidak ada ponsel. "Kak Chanyeol tidak membawa ponsel?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol bingung.

"Ada di jaket," jawab pria tampan itu acuh. Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa malah merona. Mungkin pikir Baekhyun mereka jadi terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona, membuat Chanyeol dengan iseng mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun lalu menempelkan telapak tangan anak itu di penisnya.

"Aaarrgghhh!" jerit Baekhyun. Dia memukul perut Chanyeol dan pria itu hanya terkekeh serak. Beruntung mereka sedang berada di area dalam parkir sehingga hanya segelintir orang yang mendengar jeritan super feminim miliknya.

"Menyebalkan!" sungut Baekhyun. Bibirnya mencebik marah dan mata puppy-nya hampir menangis.

"Cengeng," ejek Chanyeol sambil menekan bibir bebek anak itu menggunakan punggung telunjuknya.

Baekhyun berkedip, lalu membuang wajah meronanya dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol. "Ketemu tidak?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya ada pada Sehun," kata Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya pria itu menyerah mencari.

"Sudah tahu tidak bisa lepas dari rokok, kenapa yang tadi dibuang?" kata Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menatap Chanyeol penuh tudingan.

"Iya," balas Chanyeol kalem. Chanyeol memang selalu seperti itu. Bahkan Baekhyun dan teman-teman Chanyeol sendiri heran bagaiamana cara Chanyeol menyembunyikan emosinya. Menurut kabar burung, Chanyeol ini sudah dari kecil dilatih seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Kita beli rokok di Supermarket saja sambil pulang?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibir dan menatap bibir Baekhyun. Lama sekali membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah. "Pinjam bibirmu," katanya kurang ajar.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, wajahnya memerah malu. "Mau apa?"

"Kucium," balas Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng imut. Masih sambil menutup mulutnya dia menjawab gugup setengah mati. "Tadi, kan, sudaaah."

"Pinjam sebentar," decak Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau, ya!" teriak Baekhyun. Dia memeletkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari pergi menuju mobil Chanyeol yang sudah sangat dia hafal. "Ayo pulaaang, sudah hujan, tuh!" rengek Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba bocah itu berubah menjadi anak manja, seolah sedang berhubungan dengan teman dekatnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak malu menggembungkan pipinya di depan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Awas," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun hingga berada dalam dekapan lengannya saat sebuah mobil hampir menyerempet anak itu.

"Ya ampun! Yang tadi itu hampir saja," ucap Baekhyun takut. Wajahnya mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menunduk menatapnya datar.

"Bodoh," ejek Chanyeol. Pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan menekan kepala Baekhyun agar masuk, dan anak itu lagi-lagi merona karena Chanyeol seolah menjaga kepalanya agar tidak terantuk pintu.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap interior mobil Chanyeol dan perasaan takjub lagi-lagi menyerangnya. Dia tidak dapat menyebutkan perabotan keren itu satu-persatu tapi yang jelas, mereka semua pasti sangatlah mahal. "Kak Chanyeol mobilnya keren," puji Baekhyun. "Lebih keren dari mobil kak Sehun. Padahal tadinya aku pikir mobil kak Sehun itu paling keren—"

"Jangan sok dekat denganku," kata Chanyeol dingin sambil memasukkan kunci mobilnya.

"Tap—maaf," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatupkan bibir dan membuang pandangan ke jendela. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela tanpa suara saat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata mencubit hatinya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara dari balik kepalanya membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia mendorong tubuh itu menjauh saat Chanyeol mulai memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. "Awas, aku bisa sendiri," kata Baekhyun galak.

Chanyeol tidak mau mendengar dan tetap memasangkan anak itu sabuk pengaman. Saat selesai, matanya bergulir menatap wajah Baekhyun dan menemukan anak itu tengah menatapnya merajuk. "Begitu saja marah," goda Chanyeol.

"Tidak kok, aku biasa diacuhkan kak Chanyeol. Aneh saja kalau tiba-tiba kakak jadi baik sepenuhnya padaku, kan?" sindir anak itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum separo, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan membuang wajahnya, tapi wajah Chanyeol justru semakin mendekat lalu mengecup pipinya; tiba-tiba. "Tidak suka, ya, kakak acuhkan?" tanya Chanyeol, mengusap surai cokelat gelapnya yang lembut.

"Kakak aneh," cicit Baekhyun gugup. Jari-jarinya gemetaran saat Chanyeol dengan intim mengendus pipinya menggunakan hidung mancungnya.

"Hm... Aneh?" tanya Chanyeol. Nadanya datar, sementara hidungnya masih enggan menjauh. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menunduk membuat wajah Chanyeol sedikit menyamping. Dari kaca luar Chanyeol mungkin orang akan menganggap mereka tengah berciuman panas.

"Kakak..." panggil Baekhyun malu. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdentum keras seperti genderang mau perang. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, membawa wajah itu menjauh. Dia menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. "Kita bertemu setahun yang lalu, dan setelah itu setiap hari kita selalu bertemu. Tahun baru juga kita bertemu. Meski kakak tidak pernah berbicara atau pun menyapaku tapi... Seminggu tidak bertemu membuatku merindukan kak Chanyeol," terang Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Hening.

Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di atas paha, dan wajah imutnya terlihat mengkerut. "Aku sangat... sangat, merindukan kakak."

"Kakak juga," balas Chanyeol jujur.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol. Pikiran bocah delapan belas tahun itu seolah mengawang mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol yang tidak diduga-duganya tersebut.

Pria itu bilang apa barusan?

"Kakak juga rindu," ulang Chanyeol sabar.

Suaranya yang tenang dan diselimuti kehangatan membuat Baekhyun bertambah malu. Dia menunduk menatap jalinan jemarinya. "Sudah seminggu ini kakak tidak kelihatan... Kak Chanyeol juga tidak lewat di depan kelasku, padahal biasanya kakak lewat untuk pergi ke kantin."

"Kakak ada di ruang musik, kenapa tidak ke sana?" balas Chanyeol.

"Kan, aku sedang sibuk untuk persiapan Pensi," jawabnya sambil memainkan jari-jari Chanyeol yang besar.

"Kenapa tidak main ke rumah Jongin, padahal kakak menunggu di sana."

Menunggu?

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol malu-malu. "Aku pulang malam kak, jadi tidak sempat main," cicitnya.

"Hm."

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, dan dia mulai merengek, "Kakak datang, ya, di Pentas Seni sekolah nanti, tapi datang saat penampilan kelasku saja, penampilan kelas lain jangan."

Chanyeol meraih jari-jari mungil itu dalam tangkupan tangannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kakak harus menonton?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan. Kenapa kakak tida boleh menonton penampilan yang lain?"

"Kalau kak Chanyeol menonton pasti banyak yang menonton nanti," jelas Baekhyun. "Kalau kakak menonton kelas lain nanti..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Curang namanya," goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengek lagi, dan menggenggam jari telunjuk Chanyeol. "Habis Guru Kim bilang banyaknya penonton juga menjadi poin penting untuk penilaian kesuksekan penampilan. Datang, ya, kakaaak!"

"Hm," balas Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol baru saja mengabulkan permintaannya? Apa rasanya seperti itu saat pacarmu mengabulkan keinginanmu? Karena bagi Baekhyun rasanya seperti mimpi, tidak bisa digambarkan. Mungkin benar kata orang; berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ketepian. Meskipun dia harus tersakiti dulu oleh Daehyun, pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol, dan rasanya itu sepadan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat sehingga hidungnya langsung bertabrakan dengan hidung mancung Chanyeol. Iris matanya menatap mata Chanyeol yang indah, dan jantungnya lagi-lag berdebar tidak karuan. Rasa-rasanya dia mau muntah karena terlalu gugup. "Kakak, mundur," cicitnya.

Tapi Chanyeol yang bengal malah berlagak tuli. Karena terlalu malu dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu tajam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuang wajahnya. Namun, wajah Chanyeol mengikuti wajahnya dan memagut mulutnya ke dalam ciuman. Baekhyun merengek malu-malu dan mencengkram bisep Chanyeol saat pria itu langsung menelusupkan lidahnya, lalu membelit lidah Baekhyun dengan cara seorang bajingan arogan.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa kesemutan, dan matanya yang bening basah oleh gairah. Matanya terpejam menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Saat Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tiba-tiba saja kepala belakang Baekhyun terantuk jendela mobil.

"Aduh!" Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya saat tanpa peringatan Chanyeol menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah ketiak Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat anak itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Puja kerang ajaib.

Jika Luhan melihat hal ini dia pasti sudah membawa kamera sialannya dan memotret kejadian luar biasa ini.

Untung kemudian dia pajang.

"Kakak aku malu, nanti ada orang yang melihat..." Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat saat pantatnya telah mendarat di paha Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kaca mobilku gelap kalau kau lupa," ucap Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan gairah yang sama, dan jika Chanyeol tidak memasang pendingin di dalam mobilnya, maka, sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan hangus terbakar. Lidah Chanyeol membelit lidah Baekhyun yang kaku dan amatir hingga liur menetes di dagunya. Nafas Baekhyun tersendat dan kedua tangannya mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol kencang. Bibirnya dimainkan dan dicumbu sepuasnya oleh Chanyeol, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pria itu.

"Kau membuatku gila," desis Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun merapatkan pahanya saat sesuatu di antara pahanya berkedut antusias mendengar kata-kata tersebut. "Kak Chanyeol gila—aahn!" Jari-jari lentiknya menjabak rambut Chanyeol, dan bibirnya merintih nyaring saat pria itu tiba-tiba saja mencubit puting susunya. "Kakaaak!"

"Bercanda," kekeh Chanyeol. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona parah.

"Aku maluuu!" Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol lalu memeluk leher pria itu erat-erat. Matanya terpejam, dengan wajah yang dia sembunyikan di leher Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, membuat hidung Baekhyun menekan jakun Chanyeol yang bergerak naik turun. Mata anak itu masih terpejam saat menggumam, "Kakak wangi, aku suka wangi kak Chanyeol."

CTEK

"Benarkah? Padahal kakak belum mandi," goda Chanyeol.

"Iya, benar," jawab Baekhyun jujur. "Kak Chanyeol jorok." Namun ia sama sekali tidak menjauhkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol mencium rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma strawberi dan bergumam, "Baekhyun juga wangi."

"Terima kasih," bisiknya malu. Lalu Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya dengan pupil bergulir ke samping kiri hingga pemandangan berupa deretan bungkus rokok yang masih utuh dan disegel tertangkap oleh matanya. Bahkan, Chanyeol terlihat baru saja mengambil salah satu bungkus rokok tersebut. Bola mata anak itu melotot mengetahui Chanyeol sudah membohonginya.

"Kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dan mendongak menatap pria setengah California itu yang tengah menyulut rokoknya menggunakan korek api cadangan—mungkin. "Kakak bohong."

Chanyeol menggoyangkan batang korek api di tangannya hingga padam sambil menghisap rokok di mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan lain. "Hm, bohong apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Asap rokok mengepul dari mulutnya, dan dia buru-buru membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Tidak tahu." Baekhyun cemberut dan kembali menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, namun wajahnya menghadap jendela, yang artinya dia tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun senang merajuk, ya," goda Chanyeol. Dia menepuk pantat anak itu dan mengusap surainya yang lembut di tangannya yang kasar.

"Habis aku senang bisa dekat-dekat kakak," gumam Baekhyun. Lebih terdengar seperti dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat murung entah karena apa.

"Kakak juga senang bisa dekat-dekat Baekhyun."

Ternyata Chanyeol mendengar.

Mungkin Baekhyun harus segera menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han.

"Kak Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, sementara tubuhnya terus merapat pada kehangatan pria itu.

"Hei, tidak sopan, kalau berbicara lihat orangnya," nasehat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, dan sekitaran matanya terlihat berwarna merah muda, berbanding terbalik dengan bola matanya yang terlihat bening dan berkilauan. "Kakak," rengeknya.

Tanpa peringatan Chanyeol mengepulkan asap rokonya hingga mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Pada awalnya hanya terlihat kepulan asap tebal yang membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, sampai saat bocah itu membuka mata, ia dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat padanya. "Kak Chanyeol," cicitnya malu. Namun sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memagut mulutnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

to be continued

a/n: bukan jiplakan, bukan terjemahan, milik chanbaeksky jadi jangan sembarang jiplak, sembarang copy, ini two shot. Mau lanjut cepat? Review sayank :33333

Review tembus 100 kami lanjut, luv!

ⓒchanbaeksky


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings**

ChanBaek

 **Genre**

Romance

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Two-shot

 **Disclaimer**

All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

 **Warning**

Tidak ada hyung, hanya ada kakak, kakak Chanyeol. Rated M untuk ucapan kotor dan adegan kenakalan remaja berupa: merokok.

ooOoo

Chanyeol mencium bibir cerinya lapar, membuatnya sesak namun di sisi lain semakin menyulut nafsunya. Rengekan keluar dari mulutnya saat ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju rahang lalu sampai ke lehernya yang sensitif. Bibir Chanyeol mencumbui lehernya, menghisap tepat di titik manisnya tanpa berniat meninggalkan bekas. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, merintih menyenandungkan nama Chanyeol dengan embel-embel kakak yang semakin membuat Chanyeol bergairah. Hidung mereka bertemu tepat ketika mulut Chanyeol kembali memagut mulutnya, dan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tajam membakarnya membuatnya ketakutan oleh sesuatu yang merangsang.

"Kakak jangan." Baekhyun memohon, dan terisak-isak, menahan jari-jari besar Chanyeol yang ingin menaikan kausnya. Tubuhnya masih berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, gemetar karena gairah. "Jangan dilepas... jangan kak Chanyeol!"

"Sshh... kakak akan membuatmu hangat," bujuk Chanyeol. Dia meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya membuat yang lebih muda merasa nyaman berada di antara lengannya. Sisi kepala Baekhyun terkulai di pundaknya, terengah akibat ciuman dahsyat Chanyeol yang membuatnya kacau balau. "Baekhyun menyukai sentuhan kakak, kan? Itu nikmat, kan? Kakak akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat." Chanyeol dikuasai nafsu. Kesadarannya hampir habis, menguap dari pikirannya.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Meskipun dia ragu apakah pria itu akan menunjukan kenikmatan yang _itu_ kepadanya, namun tetap saja. Dengan tangan gemetar dia memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. "Jangan, aku t-tidak mau, aku takut, aku mau pulang," rengeknya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Baekhyun senang bersama kakak?" tanya Chanyeol sabar. Dia menciumi telinganya yang memerah hingga sampai ke pipi tembamnya yang basah bekas air matanya.

"Aku takut," cicitnya. Dia menoleh, menatap Chanyeol lewat bulu matanya yang panjang dan mendapati pria itu juga tengah menatapnya. Mata bulat itu berkabut oleh sesuatu yang gelap dan berbahaya, dan Baekhyun merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri karena dirinya secara sadar menyukai tatapan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hm?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa kau takut padaku?" Dia menaikan kedua alis tebalnya dan mendengus geli sesaat setelah Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan polos. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya, aku ingin pulang," kata Baekhyun setengah terisak. Dia menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang telah kembali menegakkan duduknya.

"Ada syaratnya." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berucap.

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Syarat? Apa itu?" Tubuhnya menggelenyar nyeri saat mendapai seringaian Chanyeol yang serupa iblis.

Chanyeol mencengkram lembut dagunya dan berbicara lamat-lamat di mulutnya. "Buat kakak bangun," bisik Chanyeol.

Si mungil berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Apa maksudnya itu? Aku harus membuat kakak berdiri?"

"Hm, buat aku _berdiri—_ dengan pantat gemukmu itu. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol junior bangun dari tidurnya."

"A-apa?" Bola matanya membelalak. Sekarang Baekhyun sadar siapa yang harus dirinya buat berdiri. "T-tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melakukannya." Dia menggeleng brutal, menolak syarat yang menurutnya gila tersebut.

"Kalau begitu keluar dari mobilku," putus Chanyeol. Suaranya dingin dan datar.

"Ta-tapi di luar hujan," ucap Baekhyun, hampir menyerupai rengekan. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan seluruh kepolosan dan keluguan yang hanya membuatnya nampak lebih menggairahkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeram. "Jika kau tidak mau melakukan syarat yang kuajukan, itu artinya kau harus keluar dari mobil ini, dan segera cari taksi."

Di detik berikutnya setelah Chanyeol berucap demikian dengan begitu dinginnya, dia menangis dan memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol. "Kau bajingan, kau bajingan licik!" isaknya. Dia menarik-narik kemeja _hot navy blue_ itu pada bagian dadanya dan merengek panjang saat Chanyeol membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya yang kesemutan.

ooOoo

Dengan berani ia menarik risleting jin Chanyeol dan menurunkan celana itu sebatas lututnya—lewat bantuan Chanyeol—sehingga celana dalam hitamnya terlihat jelas di depan kedua matanya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, dan tangannya gemetaran saat pelan-pelan dia mengusap gundukan yang belum sepenuhnya bangun tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya," kekeh Chanyeol sembari mengangkat bagian bawah ketiak Baekhyun sehingga pantat menggairahkan anak itu berada tepat di bawah gundukan penisnya. "Gunakan pantatmu."

Yang lebih muda mengerjap beberapa saat, menggigit bibir merasakan gundukan itu menekan tepat di belahan pantatnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, dengan pelan-pelan menggerakkan pipi pantatnya ke depan dan belakang.

"Jika kau bergerak seperti itu _sweety_ , kau akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya bangun," beritahu Chanyeol. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi, dan menelengkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah manis di depannya.

"Diam," kata Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar manja di telinga Chanyeol. Dia hanya diam ketika Baekhyun mencengkram pundaknya dan dengan tiba-tiba mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana. Sialan untuk Baekhyun karena gerakan itu hanya membuatnya semakin terangsang, Chanyeol pasti sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatnya menyerah. Dia menggigit bibirnya kencang, sesekali napasnya tersendat, bahkan setitik keringat mulai muncul menghiasi pelipisnya; tampak begitu menikmati kegiatannya melecehkan penis Chanyeol di antara pipi pantatnya yang sialan kenyal itu.

"Apa kau bisa melompat?" tanya Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya yang bengal menyusup masuk ke balik kausnya, mengusap pinggang sampai ke tulang rusuknya yang telanjang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan. Bibirnya menyeringai saat anak itu tidak protes atas tindakannya. "Melompatlah," kata Chanyeol. Tangannya membuka pengait celana Baekhyun dan menurunkan risletingnya, kemudian tanpa terburu-buru—sementara anak itu masih bergerak—dia menurunkan celananya melewati lututnya, mendengus geli saat mendapati anak itu memakai celana dalam pokemon yang membuatnya nampak semakin menggairahkan.

"Nghh... tidak bisa berhenti!" rintih Baekhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya lekat dan mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Celana dalamnya basah karena precum yang melumer dari lubang kencingnya. Terasa sangat sensitif, membuatnya tidak dapat menolak sentuhan Chanyeol bahkan saat pria itu melepas celananya, hingga hanya tersisa celana dalamnya yang itu pun bagian depannya mulai basah, memperlihatkan kontur penis mungilnya yang membengkak.

"Kau basah Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol. Menaruh tangannya di pinggul anak itu, sambil pelan-pelan menggulung kausnya hingga melewati pusarnya yang dalam.

"Kakaaaak," rengeknya. "Tolong." Dia memohon. Pantatnya melompat-lompat di atas penis Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah membesar akibat gerakan hebatnya. "Tolong aku kak Chanyeol." Dia kembali memohon, menangis saat penisnya terasa sakit sementara celana dalamnya hanya membuat segalanya semakin menyiksa.

"Penis kakak sudah bangun Baekhyun, jangan melompat lagi," ucap Chanyeol berpura-pura mengabaikan rengekkannya. Dia menahan pinggul yang lebih mungil tetapi Baekhyun marah dan tidak mau berhenti melompat di atas penisnya. "Kita akan pulang," kata Chanyeol masih berusaha menghentikan pinggul sempit itu.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang!" pekik Baekhyun marah. Dia menangis, merengek-rengek tidak ingin pulang. Dia tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan terangsang hebat seperti itu. Dia ingin Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Dia membutuhkan sentuhan.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia menarik lepas jaket beserta kausnya melewati kepalanya, dan Baekhyun tidak protes karena dirinya sibuk menggesekkan penisnya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang keras.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin bersama kakak, aku ingin disentuh, aku ingin penis besar kakak berada di dalamku," racau Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya memeluk bahu Chanyeol dan mendesah lega saat Chanyeol memukul pantatnya kasar.

"Anak pintar," puji Chanyeol. Dia menatap mata yang setengah terpejam itu dengan lapar. "Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan _sweety._ " Chanyeol memukul pantat itu dua kali dengan keras membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Ketika dia membuka matanya wajah Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mendekat, dan bibirnya yang seksi itu meraup bibir setengah bengkak milik Baekhyun ke dalam ciumannya. Lidah Chanyeol mengisi mulut Baekhyun, membelit lidah yang lebih mungil, menghisap dan memainkan apa pun yang ada di dalam sana sepuas hatinya.

Chanyeol bergairah. Dia bergairah sejak pertama kali melihat Baekhyun berada di rumah Jongin dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai penggemar beratnya. Dia bergairah saat melihat anak itu selalu berkeliaran di rumah Jongin hanya dengan boxer ketat dan kaus polo pendek yang sering memperlihatkan kulit perutnya. Tetapi Chanyeol menolak perasaan itu. Dia memilih untuk membencinya daripada berkata jujur pada hatinya. Pikirnya itu hanya perasaan nafsu, tetapi hal itu menjadi lebih daripada nafsu saat diam-diam dia selalu menikmati suara bernyanyi Baekhyun ketika anak itu dengan iseng bernyanyi di dapur rumah Jongin.

Suaranya indah, dan faktanya Baekhyun melebihi keindahan suaranya sendiri. Anak itu begitu mungil, lugu, dan mudah dibodoh-bodohi. Sifatnya yang suka mengomel dan cerewet membuat semua orang sering memusatkan perhatian mereka pada bibirnya yang tipis. Bibirnya memang sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Tetapi pantatnya adalah inti dari kesemuanya. Pantatnya adalah bagian dari surga kecil Chanyeol, karena seberapa sering dia melihat pantat itu bergoyang di depannya, dia tidak pernah tidak bisa membayangkan pantat itu bergoyang di atas penisnya suatu hari nanti.

Dan sepertinya suatu hari nanti itu akan terjadi hari ini.

"Kak Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, meremasnya untuk mencari pegangan saat gairahnya semakin berkobar. Mulutnya memagut mulut Chanyeol, menurut saat pria itu meminta lidahnya terjulur, atau saat pria itu menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut. Pantatnya tidak berhenti bergerak, semakin bersemangat saat Chanyeol merobek celana dalamnya dan membuang celana basah kuyup itu pada kursi belakang mobil. "Nhh... aku sudah tidak tahan." Dia terisak keras dan menggesekkan puting susunya yang berwarna pink itu ke dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apanya yang sudah tidak tahan hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia meremas pantat favoritnya, memukul-mukul pantat itu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Tangannya merambat, mengusap perutnya hingga sampai ke dadanya yang sedikit montok. Chanyeol mencubit salah satu puting susunya, membuat yang lebih mungil merengek dan menggigit bibirnya kasar.

"Kakak..." Wajah Baekhyun mendongak, memutus ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, dan tanpa peringatan mencium leher Baekhyun. Pria itu menghisap dan menggigit leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan banyak tanda ungu yang akan membuat anak itu terkena masalah nantinya.

"Jangan digigit, nanti mereka akan bertanya yang bukan-bukan," isak Baekhyun. Dia menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya, dan justru mencubiti lembut puting susunya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Jangan digigit... jangan." Baekhyun merengek-rengek, dan memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang sekarang sibuk menjilat sepanjang tulang selangka hingga sampai ke puncak dadanya. Chanyeol menghisap puting susunya, menjilat benda sekeras kerikil itu untuk kemudian menggitnya. Sekarang bukan hanya lehernya yang dihiasi banyak bercak ungu, tetapi juga dadanya.

"Aku harus menggigitmu agar semua orang tidak lagi melihatmu dengan tatapan lapar," kata Chanyeol posesif, membuat yang lebih pendek memerah salah tingkah. Chanyeol menurunkan jari-jarinya menuju belahan pantat Baekhyun, mengusap sepanjang jalan menuju ceruknya dengan sentuhan lembut untuk kemudian menggilas pintu masuk lubang pink berdenyut itu menggunakan ujung telunjuknya.

Baekhyun mengerang, napasnya tersendat dan keningnya membentur kening Chanyeol saat jari telunjuk pria itu pelan-pelan masuk menembus lubang pantatnya. Jari pertama merengsek jauh ke dalam sana, membuat gerakan menggaruk di sepanjang dinding pantatnya, keluar masuk dengan gerakan konstan yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pantatnya dengan bibir yang dia gigit gelisah. Lubang Baekhyun menghisapnya semakin dalam, menyebabkan ujung jari Chanyeol menyenggol sesuatu di dalam sana yang langsung membuatnya menjerit penuh nikmat. Gelenyar aneh merambat di sepanjang punggungnya, membuat wajahnya mendongak mendesahkan nama Chanyeol seperti pelacur nakal.

"Di sana!" Jari-jari kaki Baekhyun menggulung merasakan kenikmatan yang menguasainya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan memasukkan jari kedua, lalu ketika anak dalam pelukannya semakin kacau, dia memasukkan jari ketiganya tanpa ampun. Lubang itu merenggang oleh jari-jari Chanyeol yang bergerak keluar masuk di dalamnya tanpa lupa untuk menekan prostatnya yang hanya sebesar biji kacang kenari.

"Kau begitu ketat sayang, aku tidak sabar untuk memasukimu, memenuhi dirimu dengan penisku. Apa kau juga sama tidak sabarnya dengan diriku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghisap leher itu lagi, menikmati kelembutannya. Jari-jarinya semakin cepat bergerak, membuat sekitaran lubang pink Baekhyun basah dan lengket.

"Aku tidak sabar," desah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin penis kak Chanyeol sekarang juga, cepat setubuhi aku kak Chanyeol." Dia mendesah lagi dan memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat saat Chanyeol memukul pantatnya dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari sana.

"Aku akan menusukmu, jangan khawatir cantik. Saat itu terjadi aku akan pastikan kau akan merengek dan menangis memanggil-manggil namaku." Chanyeol menghisap bibir itu lagi, menciumnya dalam, sudah merasa kecanduan. Rasanya lebih nikmat dari menghisap rokok. Tangannya menarik turun celana dalamnya hingga penis panjang beruratnya melompat keluar, bergesekan dengan perutnya dan perut Baekhyun.

"Kak Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan mata sayu, dan tangan yang pelan-pelan turun menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol yang tengah mengocok penisnya. Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menunduk. "Aku ingin memegangnya," kata Baekhyun sembari menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari penisnya.

" _Sweety_ , kau benar-benar anak pintar," puji Chanyeol. Dia mencium pipinya, menghisapnya sebentar, lalu membiarkannya berbuat semaunya.

Baekhyun menggenggam penis panjang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, takjub karena ukurannya benar-benar jauh dari ukuran biasa. Dia menaik-turunkan penis besar itu, menikmati urat-uratnya yang bermunculan. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat liurnya yang hampir menetes saat melihat penis itu semakin membesar dalam genggamannya. Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok penis itu, memainkan bola kembarnya gemas, dan memijat kepala penisnya yang bengkak seperti jamur. Chanyeol mendengus nikmat, dia mencium bibir Baekhyun, menghisap bibir itu sembari membantu Baekhyun menaik-turunkan tangan-tangannya yang kecil di penisnya.

Baekhyun mengerang, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mata terpejam, menikmati hisapan Chanyeol di lidahnya. Kenikmatannya bertambah saat Chanyeol mengambil penisnya dan menempelkannya dengan milik Chanyeol; pria itu mengocok penis mereka bersamaan.

"Ahh... kumohon, kumohon, aku tidak tahan!" Baekhyun menjerit. Dia menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Pahanya gemetaran. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dirinya orgasme. Cairan spermanya menyemprot deras mengotori perutnya dan tangan Chanyeol. "Angh... ahh... kak Chanyeol." Di tengah kenikmatan itu Chanyeol menyiksanya dengan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menusukan penis besarnya ke liangnya yang berkedut.

Baekhyun menjerit setengah sinting. Kepalanya terlempar ke belakang sementara tubuhnya meluncur indah di atas penis Chanyeol, membuat penisnya yang masih sangat sensitif itu kembali menyemprotkan tali-tali sperma. Seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis, membuat tubuhnya terkulai dalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan lutut gemetaran.

"Channie..." desahnya parau.

Kepala Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang, terkejut atas panggilan tersebut. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyusup ke dalam hatinya, membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dalam beberapa detik. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia menarik pipi pantat Baekhyun agar semakin dekat padanya, dan mendesis nikmat saat merasakan lubang itu semakin dalam menghisapnya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. Wajahnya menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terbenam di dadanya. Dua jarinya bergerak menarik dagu yang lebih mungil, mengangkatnya agar melihat padanya. Mata itu nampak sayu, namun gairahnya belum padam, masih tergambar jelas di sana. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, menghisapnya dengan seluruh kelembutan yang membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Pria itu mulai bergerak, penisnya yang panjang menyodok di arah yang tepat, menekan ujungnya langsung pada prostatnya.

"Ahh... ahh... ahhn... kakak." Baekhyun menarik wajahnya menjauh hanya untuk mendesah keras-keras saat penis Chanyeol bergerak liar di dalam liangnya. "Ahh... Channie lebih dalam."

Tubuh mungil itu berlumuran peluh, gemetar karena gairah. Kakinya menekuk, berada di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol, sementara pinggulnya meliuk penuh semangat. Lidah Baekhyun terjulur, mengais oksigen, dan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menghisap lidah itu di dalam mulutnya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa menggairahkannya dirimu," bisik Chanyeol penuh nafsu. Dia mencengkram pinggul itu dan membantunya naik-turun, tidak ingin terlalu membuat yang lebih mungil lelah.

"Ohh... lagi... di sana, tusuk aku di sana kak Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun. Dia mencakar pundak Chanyeol, membuat bekas kemerahan. Bibirnya membentur dagu Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar menghisapnya. "Lebih cepat." Kedua tangannya memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat. Bibirnya menciumi leher Chanyeol, menghisap jakunnya kuat-kuat dan meninggalkan tanda di dekat tulang selangkanya, dan tentu saja jika Chanyeol memakai seragam sekolahnya besok, seluruh dunia akan tahu bahwa seseorang baru saja menggigitnya penuh cinta.

"Baekhyun pantat sintalmu benar-benar membuat kakak gila, kakak bisa menyetubuhimu setiap hari." Chanyeol menggeram dan meremas pantat Baekhyun kasar. Bibirnya kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, menciumninya lapar.

Penisnya bergerak keluar-masuk, menghentak di tempat yang tepat. Bunyi kulit dan bau sex memenuhi seisi mobil, membuat keduanya semakin bergairah.

"Nnh... nnh... kakak... aku datang." Gerakan Baekhyun semakin cepat, mulai kehilangan kendali. Tangannya menarik rambut Chanyeol yang berkeringat, mengusapnya. Tubuhnya mengejang, dan punggungnya melengkung seperti busur panah. Desahannya semakin kencang, membawa akibat pada tusukan Chanyeol yang semakin kasar.

"Datanglah untukku Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol. Penisnya menusuk dengan keras sebanyak tiga kali tepat memukul prostatnya yang bengkak dan anak itu kembali menjerit menyebut namanya dengan penuh pemujaan.

"Channie..." Baekhyun merengek mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol dengan gemetar sementara cairan spermanya terus tumpah, mengotori perut dan sekitaran pusarnya. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, tetapi tidak berniat membiarkannya beristirahat. Pria itu belum mendapatkan pelepasannya, sehingga dengan egois dia menaik-turunkan tubuh lemas itu untuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. "Nnh... nghh... Channie..." Baekhyun merintih, menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan kepala meneleng lesu.

"Aku datang," bisik Chanyeol di mulutnya. Dia menggeram, menusuk semakin cepat dan cepat lagi hingga penisnya membengkak dan meledak menyemburkan spermanya di dalam liang Baekhyun.

"Mmh..." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat merasakan cairan semen Chanyeol yang panas meleleh dan memenuhi lubangnya. Sebagian dari cairannya tidak tertampung sehingga melumer mendesak keluar dari sela-sela lubangnya yang masih terisi penis Chanyeol. "Lubangku penuh kak Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun. Dia meringis saat Chanyeol menarik keluar penis setengah ereksi itu dari lubangnya.

"Jika kau seorang wanita kau pasti sudah mengandung anakku sekarang," kekeh Chanyeol. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung jin-nya untuk menyeka lelehan spermanya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan dengan telaten mengusap sekitaran pantat dan selangkangan anak itu sampai bersih.

"Aku lelah." Seusai membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan menekuk di depan dadanya.

"Kau harus sedikit beristirahat sebelum aku mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Chanyeol. Dia memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Ini aneh pikir Chanyeol, dia tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan manis seperti ini seusai sex. Dia tidak biasa memeluk partnernya, atau mencium rambutnya, atau bahkan membelai punggungnya hanya agar partnernya merasa nyaman. Tetapi rasanya tidak buruk, Chanyeol merasa senang bisa merasakan kelembutan itu lebih lama lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Kakak..." Tiba-tiba yang lebih mungil mencicit. Tubuhnya agak gemetar, dan tangannya berubah menjadi dingin, membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ada apa _sweety_?" Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dan menyentak lehernya agar anak itu mendongak menatapnya. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat kacau; bibirnya merah dan bengkak dengan sekitaran mata yang memerah. Rambutnya bahkan terlihat kusut dan berantakan, tapi sialan, dia masih terlihat sangat amat menggairahkan di mata Chanyeol. "Katakan ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Anak itu menggeleng. Dia tersenyum pendek dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat, menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. "Tolong peluk aku," pintanya hampir seperti memohon.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol. Dia memeluk tubuh itu dan merunduk untuk mempertemukan wajah mereka tetapi Baekhyun membuang wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. "Baekhyun ada apa?" Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun untuk membuat wajah itu mendongak.

"Aku ingin pulang," ucap Baekhyun. Suaranya sumbang, namun Chanyeol dapat menangkap sesuatu yang lain, salah satunya perasaan gelisah yang tengah anak itu rasakan.

"Ada apa? Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesal." Anak itu gelagapan. "A-aku hanya mengantuk, ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurku," jelasnya. Dia menggulirkan matanya ke bawah, merasa semakin kedinginan karena tatapan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol padanya. Tatapan itu begitu dingin, dan menusuk.

"Aku tanya apa kau menyesal?"

"Tidaak!" Baekhyun menggeleng berulang-ulang. "Jangan menatap aku begitu," rengeknya. Dia menutup mata Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya lalu menangis.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sabar. Dia mengambil tangan Baekhyun, mengusap jari-jarinya lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, rasanya aneh, aku merasa takut." Dia terisak-isak dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. _Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir sampai di sini, aku tidak ingin kakak kembali mengacuhkanku, aku takut kakak kembali memperlakukanku dengan dingin. Aku takut._

"Baekhyun, _baby_ , kakak tidak akan mengacuhkanmu atau pun memperlakukanmu dengan dingin lagi. Baekhyun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Terkejut karena pria itu ternyata mendengar isi pikirannya yg sepertinya tanpa dirinya sadari diucapkan kembali oleh mulutnya. "Kakak." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kakak-kakakmu khawatir, jadi sebaiknya kita pulang, lagipula kau juga sudah mengantuk. Besok kita masih bisa membicarakan ini," putus Chanyeol. Dia mengambil pakaian Baekhyun dan mulai membantu anak itu memakai pakaiannya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika besok—"

Chanyeol meraup mulut itu dalam ciumannya, mencegahnya untuk berkata-kata. Ciuman itu penuh gairah, namun menenangkan, membuat Baekhyun terlena dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu," bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Lidahnya terjulur membelit lidah Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil melenguh keenakan. Tangan besar Chanyeol meremas pantat sintalnya lagi, merasa belum cukup dengan kelembutan di tangannya.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat ke sekolah karena kurang tidur," ucap Chanyeol. Dia melepaskan ciumannya setelah sebelumnya mengecup dengan dalam, lalu kembali membantu memakaikan anak itu pakaiannya.

ooOoo

"Baiklah Luhan sayang, ini sudah pukul sebelas lebih lima belas menit dan dia belum juga pulang. Ke mana sebenarnya dia? Apa dia lupa jalan pulang? Atau dia salah alamat?"

Minseok berjalan seperti setrikaan di depan pintu, tangan terlipat dan wajah keibuan yang mengkerut.

Luhan berdecak. "Oh, tenanglah Minseok, dia sudah besar, dan dia mungkin sedang bersenang-senang sekarang." Pria itu menyeringai seperti bambi liar—atau mungkin bambi gila. "Kau tahu? Mu-mu-mu-mu, lalu liur dan lidah, dan gigi saling beradu seperti tabrakan beruntun yang kita tonton tempo hari."

"Ya Tuhan! Apakah tabrakan itu parah?! Apakah Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing cemas. Dia duduk di kursi makan di mana Luhan tepat berada di sebrangnya.

"Yeah, mungkin sedikit adegan darah," kekeh Luhan yang langsung mendapat pelototan maut dari Minseok.

Tapi Yixing justru histeris. "Kita harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun!"

"Xing." Luhan menatapnya datar. "Dia sudah besar dan dia bahkan tidak akan mau kita selamatkan, karena... Hal itu sangat menyenangkan." Bola mata Luhan bergulir menatap Minseok. "Benar, kan, Minseok?"

"Oh, diamlah Luhan. Kau bahkan belum pernah merasakannya."

Tepat sasaran.

Sing.

Sing.

Sing.

Ekor mata memicing tajam.

"Heeeei!" Luhan menggelar taplak meja di atas meja makan dan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan kesal bercampur malu. "Meskipun aku belum pernah merasakannya secara langsung tapi aku sudah sering menonton, membaca, dan mempraktikannya di dalam mimpi juga khayalanku!"

Minseok berdecih. "Dan yang menjadi objek gilamu itu adalah Oh Sehun. Pria yang bahkan tidak sudi hanya untuk melirikmu."

"Sehun hanya... Belum menyadari kehadiranku," desah Luhan dramatis. Satu tangannya mengusap dadanya yang hanya terbalut singlet putih longgar, dengan bawahan berupa kolor _hello kitty_ , dan sandal kamar _hello kitty_ , ngomong-ngomong.

Tin

Tin

"Baekhyun pulang, Baekhyun pulang!" Yixing melompat dari atas kursi dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu di mana Minseok sudah lebih dulu membuka gembok.

"Sudah aku bilang," ucap Luhan seolah mengejek kekhawatiran Minseok yang berlebihan.

Minseok dan Yixing berjalan lebih dulu sementara Luhan mengekor dengan santai. Luhan menggaruk pantanya saat sampai di beranda rumah di mana Minseok dan Yixing terlihat mematung di sana.

"Ada apa? Kalian sedang—" Luhan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena Minseok sudah lebih dulu menggeser wajah Luhan ke depan. "—BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Itulah maksudku," gumam Minseok.

Di sana berdiri pria tinggi tampan dengan rambut cokelat gelap pendek yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, bersama pria mungil yang terlihat terlelap dalam gendongannya. Mulut tiga serangkai menganga lebar. Tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Jung Daehyun berubah menjadi Park Chanyeol; si kakak kelas paling tampan dan populer. Seingat Luhan, Chanyeol bahkan tidak sudi hanya untuk melirik Baekhyun, dan meskipun mereka sudah mengenal sejak setahun lalu, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun tertabrak di jalan, lalu Chanyeol menyelamatkannya?" tanya Yixing.

Minseok memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Jalannya cepat dan menghentak. Tangannya masih terlipat seperti seorang ibu muda yang memergoki anak gadisnya pulang diantar pria yang tidak diduga-duganya. "Kenapa dia bisa ada dalam gendonganmu?" tanya Minseok langsung.

Luhan dan Yixing berdiri di samping Minseok, menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat nyaman tidur dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Oh, tentu saja. Tubuh pria tampan itu pasti sangat kuat dan hangat. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak nyaman?

"Dia tertidur," jawab Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja dia tertidur. Maksud Minseok kenapa bisa kalian bersama? Kenapa kalian pulang bersama? Dan kenapa kalian bisa berada di waktu yang sama—"

"Cukup Luhan," potong Minseok.

"Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing. "Apa dia tidak berdarah? Apa bibir, gigi, dan lidah kalian bertabrakan?"

"YIXING!" seru Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan.

Chanyeol berkedip, tidak menyangka bahwa tiga orang di depannya akan tahu tentang hal tersebut. Tapi darimana mereka tahu? Selain itu apa mereka juga tahu jika Baekhyun sudah ditiduri oleh dirinya?

Lihat kesalah pahaman ini?

Biarkan saja.

"Yeah, kami memang melakukannya tapi tidak sampai berdarah," ujar Chanyeol.

"APAA?!" seru Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

Sementara Yixing mengusap dadanya penuh syukur. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku lega mendengarnya."

Luhan dan Minseok saling berpandangan, lalu secepat kilat mereka menarik Baekhyun dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, bangun," ucap Luhan. Minseok menepuk pipi anak itu dan mulai menyerukan hal yang sama.

"Ngghh..." Baekhyun melenguh. "Kak Chanyeol," rengeknya sambil berusaha meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Masuk, Baek." Luhan mulai menarik lengan anak itu saat kakinya telah mencapai tanah.

"Tidak mau. Kakaaaak!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan meraih jari-jari Chanyeol.

Sekarang Luhan dan Minseok terlihat seperti nelayan yang berusaha menarik ikan besar ke darat. Karena ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun terus melompat dan merengek, sementara Chanyeol menggenggam jari-jari itu sembari ikut berjalan mengikuti. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Jangan ikuti kami!" Luhan berbicara seolah dia tengah bermain di film laga. "Pergi dari sini. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mengantarnya pulang."

"Kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol akhirnya tidak tahan untuk diam. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang langsung maju mendekat padanya. Anak itu seperti kucing dan Chanyeol begitu gemas. "Besok kita bertemu lagi," mulai Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa," rengek Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Kening Chanyeol mengkerut.

"Besok kakak akan lupa padaku. Besok kak Chanyeol akan kembali mengacuhkanku," rengek Baekhyun, hampir menangis. Dia memegangi kemeja Chanyeol dan yang lebih jangkung langsung merasa sesak oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Kakak tidak akan lupa," kata Chanyeol menangkan. Dia mencium kening Baekhyun lama dan menangkup pipi gempilnya. "Besok kita bertemu lagi, kakak janji."

"Janji?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Wajahnya mengkerut dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Janji," balas Chanyeol sambil memagut kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya. "Selamat malam Baekhyun, mimpi indah," bisik Chanyeol sayang sambil mencium kening Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Selamat malam kak Chanyeol, mimpikan aku," balas Baekhyun. Lalu dengan malu-malu dia mencium pipi Chanyeol kilat, yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum separo ke arahnya.

Setelah berpamitan pada tiga orang pria yang terus menganga melihat interaksi romantis antara dirinya dan Baekhyun—bahkan Yixing terlihat meneteskan air mata—Chanyeol berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya. Baekhyun terus memandangi Chanyeol, seolah masih enggan melepasnya pergi. Bahkan saat mesin mobil dihidupkan dan pria itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Baekhyun masih tetap melambaikan tangannya semangat. Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik malam.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbalik dan tersentak kaget mendapati tiga orang pria tengah berdiri di depan pintu; menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil ketiganya bersamaan.

ooOoo

Minseok terus mengomel tentang jangan pulang malam dan jangan ini jangan itu, seolah Baekhyun adalah anak gadis yang harus dijaga keperawanannya, padahal fakta di lapangan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak perawan. Namun pembahasan mereka telah berganti menjadi pembahasan mengenai seorang pria bajingan yang mengaku berpenis bernama Daehyun keparat.

"Oh astaga, betapa keparatnya si Daehyun itu, aku akan membunuhnya besok!" ucap Luhan marah.

"Dia pikir dia siapa melakukan itu padamu, kurang ajar dia," timpal Minseok tidak kalah marah. Dia bahkan berkacak pinggang di belakang konter dapur rumah mereka.

"Si bajingan itu harus kita beri pelajaran," ucap Yixing. Dia mengelus surai Baekhyun, dan menatapnya penuh simpati.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu-malu, seperti orang gila. "Tidak apa-apa kok, ada kak Chanyeol," kekehnya sambil tersipu malu.

Minseok dan Luhan mencebikkan bibir melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. "Dasar remaja labil," ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku disebut labil, aku kan memang mencintai kak Chanyeol dari dulu," bantahnya. Pipinya menggembung lucu membuat Yixing mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Jadi kau tidak peduli lagi pada Daehyun?" tanya Minseok.

Luhan berdecih, matanya memicing tajam. "Tentu saja dia tidak peduli, melihat bagaimana wajahnya merah sampai telinga, dia dan Chanyeol pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia lupa selamanya pada si bajingan keparat Jung Daehyun itu."

"Kak Luhan!" Baekhyun menatapnya malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh begitu aku malu."

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Yixing.

Minseok dan Luhan saling berpandangan. "Mmm... berciuman mungkin," ucap Luhan.

"Bukankah Chanyeol..." Tetapi Yixing tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan memilih mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Tidak mungkin secepat itu bodoh." Minseok memukul kepala Luhan. "Kau lihat saja seberapa bencinya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun selama ini, mereka pasti baru saja berpelukan," ucapnya.

"Oh kau benar," kata Luhan. "Ta-tapi tadi Chanyeol mencium keningnya? Dan Chanyeol juga bilang kalau mereka memang berciuman hanya tidak sampai berdarah!"

"Baek, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanya Yixing saat kedua orang di depannya; Minseok dan Luhan sibuk beradu argumen.

"Ka-kami..." Baekhyun mencicit membuat Minseok dan Luhan menghentikan aksi mereka. "Mmm... kami... melakukan itu."

"Melakukan itu apa?" tanya Yixing bingung. Minseok dan Luhan ikut mendengarkan.

"Melakukan ciuman..." bisiknya. Dia belum berani mengatakan tentang sex menakjubkannya bersama Chanyeol, dia takut ketiga kakaknya belum merestui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Berapa kali?" tanya Minseok memastikan.

"Itu..." Baekhyun mulai menghitung menggunakan kesepuluh jarinya. Keningnya mengkerut saat dia tidak menemukan jumlah yang pasti. "Tidak tahu, banyak."

"APAAA?!"

ooOoo

"Ampun, ampun, jangan lagi, tolong maafkan aku, aku bersumpah akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun!" teriaknya ketakutan. Dia beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok toilet.

"Bagus Jung Daehyun kau memang harus meminta maaf padanya, jika kau tidak melakukannya maka kami bertiga akan membunuhmu!" hardik Luhan. Dia masih memegang ember berisikan air pel. Mereka; Minseok dan Yixing masih memiliki sepuluh ember berisi air pel lain yang mereka dapatkan dari kelas tetangga. Dan semua air itu mereka gunakan untuk menakut-nakuti Daehyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, jangan pernah sekalipun kau berani menyakiti atau mendekatinya lagi, karena aku tidak segan-segan menyiksamu lebih kejam daripada ibu tiri!" Yixing berteriak murka lalu tanpa peringatan mengguyur tubuh itu dengan air pel dalam ember di tangannya.

Luhan dan Minseok menatapnya terkejut, tidak menyangka Yixing yang penuh dengan ketenangan akan bersikap seperti itu. Mereka hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali melihat aksi Yixing, karena bagaimana mungkin dia berani mengguyur Daehyun secara langsung seperti itu sementara mereka saja hanya berani mengguyurnya sedikit demi sedikit. Yixing memang tidak terduga.

"Kau dengar itu Daehyun!" ucap Minseok penuh peringatan.

ooOoo

Baekhyun tengah melipat kertas-kertas origami bersama teman-temannya di dalam kelas dalam rangka mempersiapkan properti pentas seni sekolah, saat Daehyun tiba-tiba menerobos pintu dan berteriak.

"Byun Baekhyun sialan!" Daehyun mengusap wajahnya yang masih setengah basah, dan berdiri di depan papan tulis, membuat seluruh atensi penghuni kelas mengarah hanya kepadanya. "Kau jalang tidak tahu diri!"

"Hei!" Salah satu teman satu kelas Baekhyun—Haneul—mengangkat origami berbentuk burung lalu melemparnya ke arah Daehyun. "Jaga mulut kotormu itu, sialan!" Di sampingnya Baekhyun segera memegangi tangan Haneul, mencegah pria itu saat akan berdiri dari duduknya.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Daehyun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan keadaan berantakan, lalu berteriak padanya seperti bajingan kurang ajar, dia tetap berusaha untuk bersabar dan melihat apa yang ingin pria gila itu lakukan.

"Diam kau, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Daehyun menunjuk Haneul marah, sebelum memusatkan kembali tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Dia mungkin berjanji untuk meminta maaf pada anak itu, tapi apa dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Sepertinya tidak. "Dengar teman-teman." Dia melihat para penghuni kelas sekilas. "Baekhyun adalah lelaki paling berisik yang pernah aku temui. Dia mungkin punya wajah dan pantat itu, tapi jika dia tidak memiliki keduanya maka dia sama sekali tidak menarik, tidak sedikitpun—"

"Kau!" Jieun—teman Baekhyun yang lain—terlihat membuat gerakkan menendang, geram akan perbuatan Daehyun.

Tetapi Daehyun terlihat tidak gentar.

"—Dia tidak pernah mengerti hubungan orang dewasa, aku bahkan ragu dia pernah melakukan onani," cibir Daehyun yang langsung mendapat seruan _uuu_ dari teman-temannya. "Lihat, dia menatapku seperti itu. Kenapa, kau marah?" Pria itu tertawa membuat penghuni yang lain melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat segera menunduk, dan meremas jemarinya gelisah. "Dia pikir aku hanya pria yang butuh bergenggaman tangan. Asal kau tahu Baekhyun, aku butuh lebih dari itu—

—jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku meniduri orang lain malam tadi, tepat di hari kencan pertama kita yang sangat membosankan itu."

Suara terkesiap memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Seluruh orang memandang ke arah Baekhyun; merasa simpati sekaligus geli karena hal itu terdengar begitu tragis. Daehyun nampak belum puas. Pria itu berdehem agar seluruh penghuni kelas kembali menatapnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia berniat mengajakku untuk berduet di acara pentas seni sekolah, dia pikir suaranya cocok dengan suaraku, tapi hei, apa kau pikir kau cukup pantas satu panggung denganku, jalang?"

"Brengsek," umpat Jieun.

"Kau pikir suaramu bagus?" Salah seorang siswa yang duduk bergerombol di barisan paling belakang menyela, dan menatap Daehyun mencemooh. Puas saat air muka Daehyun terlihat terkesiap.

Gerombolan itu tertawa, dan beberapa penghuni kelas terlihat mendengus geli. Baekhyun semakin menunduk, jari-jarinya terasa licin oleh keringat dingin yang membuatnya ingin segera melarikan diri. Dia benci Daehyun, dia amat sangat membenci pria itu. Daehyun telah mempermalukannya di depan semua orang. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menangis.

Sementara itu di depan sana Daehyun kembali menyela, "Ta-tapi ini tentang dia. Dia mengajakku berduet karena dia ingin mencari perhatianku, agar kami memiliki waktu banyak untuk berdua." Daehyun berkata sedikit gagap. Dia lalu menunjuk Baekhyun seolah anak itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan. "Dia , si murahan—"

"Baekhyun."

Suara berat dan dalam seseorang berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas. Mereka menoleh menatap ambang pintu, dan terkesiap—beberapa murid memekik gaduh—mendapati Park Chanyeol berdiri acuh tak acuh di ambang pintu kelas mereka. Pria itu mengenakan seragam tanpa dasi dan ikat pinggang seperti biasa. Tatapannya datar, memandang tepat Baekhyun yang mendongak membalas menatap pria itu.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku hanya mampir," ucap Chanyeol. Dia berjalan masuk, tidak peduli pada Daehyun yang menatapnya terkejut, atau pada para penghuni kelas yang masih melongo menatapnya.

Murid yang duduk di kursi depan seketika menggigit bibir dan berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya tentang seberapa wanginya Chayeol tepat saat pria itu melewati meja hingga aroma parfumnya tertinggal, dan menginvasi langsung indera penciuman mereka.

"Sialan, dia membuatku sesak," bisik salah seorang siswi.

"Dia memiliki wajah penakluk, dia bahkan sudah menaklukan hatiku," ujar yang lain.

"Dia sangat dekat," bisik yang lainnya sembari mengulurkan tangan seolah hendak meraih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Dia merasa sangat malu sekaligus takut karena mungkin Chanyeol sudah mendengar semua yang Daehyun katakan tentang keburukannya. Tentang seberapa tidak menariknya dia. Bagaimana jika sekarang Chanyeol muak berurusan lagi dengannya? Ada banyak alasan untuk pria itu kembali mengacuhkannya. Terlalu banyak, dan mungkin kali ini harapannya tentang pria itu benar-benar harus berakhir.

Dia mendongak, dan mendapati Haneul berdiri dari duduknya untuk kemudian mempersilahkan Chanyeol menggantikan tempatnya. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian mengambil duduk. Baekhyun menggigit bibir gelisah, dan air mukanya nampak cemas. Seluruh isi perutnya terasa seperti akan keluar seluruhnya, ini benar-benar gawat.

Keadaan kelas menjadi sedikit gaduh. Mereka menatap ke arah dirinya dan Chanyeol secara terang-terangan seolah mereka objek yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Bahkan, beberapa temannya yang duduk di meja kelompok yang sama dengan dirinya tidak bisa untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Chanyeol.

"Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya hangat, dan menenangkan. Pria itu bahkan memposisikan duduknya menghadap Baekhyun untuk lebih leluasa menatap wajah si mungil yang nampak pucat, membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengusap surai cokelat gelap itu lembut.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol ragu. "Y-ya." Dia mengangguk kaku dua kali dan mendapat balasan senyuman dari Chanyeol. "Apa kak Chanyeol juga tidur nyenyak?"

"Hm, aku memimpikan seseorang." Chanyeol tersenyum, senang melihat pipi itu kembali merona samar. "Hari ini apa kau akan pulang larut, lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"I-iy—"

"Tidak!" Jieun menyela. Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya. "Baekhyun tidak akan pulang larut, benar, kan, teman-teman?" Teman-temannya mengangguk, tidak memiliki alasan untuk menggeleng karena tatapan mata Jieun menyiratkan ancaman mematikan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "T-tapi—"

"Baguslah." Kali ini Chanyeol yang memotong. "Aku akan kembali ke kelasmu pulang sekolah nanti, jadi tunggu aku." Dia berdecak sebelum melanjutkan, "Selain itu aku juga ingin mengambil jaketku, apa kau membawanya?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia terburu-buru membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket mahal itu dari sana. "T-tapi aku tidak sempat mencucinya, sem—"

"Hei, tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol meraih jaket miliknya sembari diam-diam meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan menggosok-gosok buku jarinya lembut.

"Apa kalian baru saja berkencan?" tanya Haneul. Mulutnya benar-benar gatal.

Baekhyun ingin menjawab tidak, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawab, "Itu kencan yang tidak disengaja. Aku menemukan Baekhyun menangis karena seorang brengsek menghancurkan kencan pertamanya, hanya untuk menunggangi seseorang di dalam toilet umum."

Pekikan tidak percaya memenuhi ruangan. Gerombolan siswa deretan kursi paling belakang menjadi yang paling berisik. "Toilet umum? Demi Tuhan, peliharaanku bahkan tahu tempat yang lebih baik dari toilet umum!"

"Seharusnya kau gunakan toilet pribadi, itu jauh lebih baik."

"Itu sangat memalukan, ada banyak motel yang bisa kau sewa dan kau malah memilih toilet umum."

Semua orang tertawa, menatap Daehyun mencemooh sehingga objek yang dimaksud menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya kencang. "Bukankah seharusnya dia yang kalian tertawakan." Tunjuk Daehyun pada Baekhyun. "Lihat, dia mungkin sudah menggoda Chanyeol, itulah mengapa sebabnya Chanyeol baik padanya."

"Jaga mulutmu, jangan sampai aku memberitahukan pada mereka tentang seksmu yang diketahui pihak keamanan. Kau bahkan menjadi bahan ejekan penghuni Bioskop, apa menurutmu kau masih memiliki alasan untuk berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun."

"Sialan, itu benar-benar memalukan." Gerombolan itu kembali bersuara. Kali ini dibarengi teriakan tentang seberapa bodohnya Daehyun, dan betapa memalukannya perbuatan tersebut.

"Brengsek!" amuk Daehyun. Dia malu, dan merasa terhina. Orang-orang menertawakannya seolah dirinya badut sirkus. Dia tidak memiliki wajah yang lain, sehingga dia akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan berkedip genit pada Baekhyun. "Jangan pikirkan dia," katanya sembari mencubit pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Aku harus pergi, jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti." Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, dia sudah lebih dulu berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menggesekkan pipinya di bibir Baekhyun seolah-olah anak itu tengah berbisik padanya, membuat sebagian penghuni kelas tidak mengetahui aksi tersebut tetapi Jieun dan anggota yang lain melihatnya dengan amat sangat jelas.

Yang lebih muda nampak terkejut, dan salah tingkah tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia mengusap bibirnya, dan menatap Chanyeol malu-malu sementara Chanyeol nampak puas. Dia mengusap surai Baekhyun, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang meratap melihat kepergiannya.

Semua penghuni kelas barangkali ingin bertanya banyak pada Baekhyun. Mereka mungkin ingin mendapatkan informasi akurat tentang kedekatan antara Baekhyun dengan si kakak kelas super hot itu. Namun sayang, bel masuk sudah lebih dulu berbunyi.

ooOoo

Mereka menjadi dekat.

Itu bukan kedekatan biasa. Ini lebih seperti Chanyeol mendekatinya sebagai pria yang ingin mendekati calon kekasihnya. Pria itu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan istimewa, dan mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya yang suka merokok. Sebagai gantinya dia akan mencium Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak melakukannya dengan suka rela sebab Chanyeol selalu menciumnya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan sepulang sekolah. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak ragu untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun setiap hari di sepanjang minggu. Pria itu tidak berlaku dingin lagi padanya, dan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

Dia mempersiapkan Pentas Seni sekolahnya dengan semangat. Bernyanyi di depan semua orang bersama grup paduan suara kelasnya dan ditonton oleh Chanyeol bersama para sahabatnya yang lain. Semuanya berjalan lancar, karena dia dapat mencapai suara tinggi andalannya dan membuat Chanyeol terkesan.

Pria itu bahkan memberikannya bonus dengan berjalan menuju panggung, lalu memberikannya setangkai bunga sebagai lambang penghargaan dari kakak kelas bagi para pelaku Pentas Seni sekolah. Tetapi hal itu menjadi istimewa sebab Chanyeol bukan hanya memberikannya bunga, tetapi juga mencium tangannya di depan semua orang.

"Kakak tidak tahu kalau suaramu sebagus itu," goda Chanyeol. Dia duduk di kursi kantin, dan menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya yang tengah membenarkan jas Tuxedonya. Dia senang bisa berpenampilan cantik di depan Chanyeol hari ini, dan dia senang karena Chanyeol menonton Pentas Seni kelasnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya malu-malu.

Jongin dan Suho berdecih melihat bagaimana Baekhyun selalu merapat pada Chanyeol. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli dengan suasana kantin yang ramai akibat seluruh jadwal pelajaran di kosongkan demi meramaikan Pentas Seni sekolah. "Lihat, dia jadi melupakan kita," cibir Jongin.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menjauhkan mereka berdua?" canda Suho.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian mulai mencari pasangan," ejek Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca," timpal Jongin yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Suho.

"Baekhyun, selamat atas Pentas Seni kelasmu yang sukses itu. Aku berharap kelasmu menang, terutama grup paduan suaramu," ujar Luhan. Dia mengusap poni Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Doaku dan Yixing tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan," ucap Minseok.

Baekhyun terkikik dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, kalian memang yang terbaik."

"Kami tidak?" ucap Sehun, Suho, Jongin serempak.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Kalian juga terbaik!" Dia mengacungkan dua jempolnya di udara.

"Kakak?"

Baekhyun mengerjap kikuk dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dia merasa berdebar saat salah satu tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Kak Chanyeol yang paling terbaik," bisik Baekhyun. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata Chanyeol. Sedetik saja bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir seksi Chanyeol, namun deheman keras yang disuarakan terus-menerus membuatnya tersadar. Buru-buru dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Jangan membuatnya malu," ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan. Dia dengan tidak peduli mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuat semua orang memekik heboh dan melempari mereka berdua dengan tisu.

ooOoo

Pentas Seni sekolah telah usai, dan sekolah kembali menjadi seperti biasanya. Tidak ada karangan bunga di sepanjang jalan menuju pelataran sekolah, juga hiasan meriah yang menghiasi kelas serta lapangan. Panggung telah dibongkar sejak dua hari lalu, dan kelas Baekhyun meraih juara pertama.

Benar-benar sempurna.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar. Saat suara bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan Baekhyun dengan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan seruan menggoda mereka, dan berlari terburu-buru keluar kelas.

Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas Chanyeol. Dia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada pria itu bahwa kelasnya pulang lebih awal, sehingga Chanyeol memintanya untuk datang ke kelasnya sebab dia beralasan masih mengerjakan tugas bersama teman kelompoknya. Langkahnya begitu ringan menuju kelas pria idaman hatinya, sampai tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpaksa berhenti di ujung koridor saat melihat seorang pria tinggi yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berbicara serius dengan seorang gadis.

Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa pria tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol, sementara si gadis sendiri adalah Yejin; kapten pemandu sorak, sekaligus mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Gadis itu nampak berdiri di depan dinding sementara Chanyeol berada tepat di depannya. Tatapan keduanya bersitegang, seolah mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu genting.

Dia berkedip lamat-lamat dan terkejut melihat bagaimana Yejin mendekat, lalu meraih leher Chanyeol tanpa sungkan. Gadis itu nampak percaya diri, seolah mereka biasa melakukan hal intim seperti itu di depan umum. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Matanya membelalak saat wajah keduanya mendekat hingga Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit kepalanya; melakukan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh hati Baekhyun hancur. Dia tidak bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi.

"Dengar Yejin, jika kau berani menyentuh milikku sedikit saja, kau akan tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu." Chanyeol berbisik di dekat telinganya. "Dan akan kupastikan, yang bisa aku lakukan itu tidak akan membuatmu senang."

"Kau pikir Keluargamu mau menerima Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas lelaki?" Yejin menyeringai. "Mereka jelas menginginkan menantu perempuan."

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun mengenai keluargaku," desis Chanyeol. Dia mencengkram kedua lengan Yejin kencang lalu menghempaskannya kasar hingga gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

Chanyeol biar bagaimana pun tidak peduli saat gadis itu berlari pergi dengan tatapan penuh luka.

ooOoo

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun, kau melewatkan makan siangmu, dan sekarang sudah masuk jam makan malam, jadi ayo keluar," ujar Minseok di depan pintu kamar bocah itu. Dia menoleh menatap Luhan dan menggeleng saat tidak mendapat sahutan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Luhan khawatir. Dia dan Minseok baru pulang dari kampus saat Yixing menyambut mereka di pintu dengan wajah cemas, yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun berperilaku sangat aneh.

"Saat pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung masuk kamar dan tidak keluar lagi setelahnya," jelas Yixing.

Luhan dan Minseok berbalik ke belakang, menatap Yixing bingung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Minseok cemas.

"Yang aku tahu, dia menangis," balas Yixing.

ooOoo

Jongin, Sehun, Suho, dan Chanyeol mencoba mendatangi rumah Baekhyun dan tiga sahabatnya. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, dan berbicara mengenai Baekhyun yang bertingkah aneh. Chanyeol mengungkapkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya, bahkan lelaki itu juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Terakhir kali dia mencoba untuk menghubungi anak itu, Baekhyun justru dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol cemas.

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu saat di sekolah," ucap Minseok. Dia duduk di samping Suho, sementara Luhan duduk di sebrang dan nampak gugup setengah mati karena Oh Sehun duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Kami berniat pulang bersama, dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya keluar. Dia mengatakan akan ke kelasku karena dia pulang lebih awal, jadi aku menunggu. Tapi dia tidak pernah datang ke kelasku, sehingga aku memutuskan mendatangi kelasnya. Sialnya, teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa dia telah pulang."

Chanyeol nampak begitu khawatir, dan Minseok melihat hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Pria itu tidak pernah berbicara banyak seperti itu di depannya, atau bahkan berusaha untuk memulai percakapan. Tetapi sepertinya rasa ketertarikannya yang luar biasa terhadap Baekhyun telah merubahnya.

"Kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya saat dia pulang. Saat ini dia sedang pergi berbelanja ke Super Market bersama Yixing. Dia juga tidak mengatakan apa pun pada kami, benar, kan, Luhan?" Minseok menatap Luhan dan menemukan lelaki itu yang melongo bodoh akibat keberadaan pria albino di sampingnya. "Luhan?"

"O-oh!" Luhan tersentak dan buru-buru mengangguk. "I-iya dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya bilang tidak enak badan."

"Apa ini karena Daehyun lagi?" terka Suho.

"Mana mungkin," ucap Luhan.

"Si keparat itu tidak mungkin berani berulah lagi," ungkap Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya begitu." Minseok mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Dia pasti tidak ingin disiram air pel lagi," gumam Luhan.

"Air pel?" tanya Sehun heran.

Luhan berkedip gugup dan mengangguk. Di menatap Sehun malu-malu sambil menjawab, "Iya, a-air pel, itu, kami menyiramkannya ke tubuh Daehyun."

Tidak disangkanya Sehun tertawa. Pria itu nampak begitu geli akan cerita Luhan. Jongin bahkan ikut terkekeh. "Bagus," ucap Sehun. Dia mengangguk dan berdehem untuk menguasai kembali dirinya lalu mengangkat satu telapak tangannya. "Tos!" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mengerjap cepat, lalu dengan kikuk menempelkan telapak tangannya dengan milik Sehun.

"Kami pulaaaang!"

Yixing dan Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu dan terkesiap melihat rumah mereka yang nampak ramai. Namun Baekhyun lebih merasa terkejut mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang duduk malas di salah satu kursi, dan menatapnya intens. Dia refleks menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan berlari kembali keluar rumah.

"Baekhyun!" teriak orang-orang rumah.

"Biar aku yang menyusul," ucap Chanyeol. Dia bangkit dan setengah berlari mengejar bocah itu.

ooOoo

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol keras. Dia melangkah lebar dua meter di belakang bocah itu yang nampak dengan sengaja menghiraukan panggilannya. "Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mengacuhkan kakak?"

"Pergi, aku tidak mau melihat wajah kak Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun. Suaranya parau, membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa cemas. Bocah itu kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat, menghilang di trotoar jalan yang malam itu kebetulan sedikit ramai oleh para pejalan kaki.

"Baekhyun ayolah," decak Chanyeol. Dia dengan setengah kesal mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan anak itu sudah berjalan di tepi jembatan. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia kembali berjalan satu meter tepat di belakang lelaki mungil itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol melangkah lebar dan mengangkat bocah itu dalam gendongannya, membuat yang lebih muda memekik histeris.

"Lepaskan aku!" jeritnya. Dia memukul-mukul Chanyeol, dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku, tolong." Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa dia sudah menyakitinya? Apa sesuatu luput dari perhatiannya?

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Dia menurunkan bocah itu, dan membiarkan yang lebih muda memunggunginya.

"Pergi," usir Baekhyun. Dia menangis, dan melipat tangannya di pembatas jembatan. Hatinya hancur mengingat perbuatan Chanyeol bersama mantan kekasihnya tadi siang. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mencium gadis lain setelah berkali-kali berciuman dengan dirinya. Bahkan pria itu sudah menidurinya tempo hari. Apa malam itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Chanyeol? Mungkin Chanyeol terbiasa meniduri seseorang kemudian melupakannya begitu saja. Mungkin hal itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa bagi Chanyeol.

" _Baby_?"

Baekhyun mengerang dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Tidak, tidak, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" isaknya. Dia menghapus air matanya kasar dan terus meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya dipenuhi kebingungan. "Kau harus mengatakannya agar aku tahu."

"Kakak—hiks!" Dia terisak dan menghapus air matanya kasar. "Aku melihat kalian berciuman," sambungnya kepayahan.

"Berciuman?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iiiya," rengeknya.

"Aku tidak berciuman—"

"Jangan bohong!" potongnya kasar. "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Chanyeol berdecak. Dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memutar cepat tubuh bergetar itu agar menghadap ke arahnya. Baekhyun memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri tetatapi Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih lehernya, dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol memagut bibir Baekhyun kasar, tidak menahan-nahan ciumannya. Bocah itu mengerang dan mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol, sementara lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk belah bibirnya, dan memenuhi mulutnya yang hangat. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu, setelah beberapa kali memberontak dia akhirnya menyerah dan menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Mata mereka berpandangan dan Chanyeol merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri melihat bagaimana air mata itu belum juga berhenti mengalir. Dia melepaskan ciuman itu, menghapus air matanya dan berbisik, "Aku tidak berciuman. Tuduhanmu itu sama sekali tidak benar."

"Tapi tadi siang—" Dia menarik napas cepat. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan seluruh kesedihan yang dia rasakan. "—Kakak dengan kak Yejin..."

Sialan, pikir Chanyeol. "Kau salah paham, _baby_ ," ucapnya lembut. "Aku tidak berciuman dengannya."

"Bohong!" isaknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengusap air matanya menggunakan ibu jarinya yang besar. "Kalian berciuman." Dia mengatakannya dengan nada sedih yang kentara.

"Tidak, aku tidak berciuman dengan gadis itu, kau sudah salah paham," jelas Chanyeol. Dia meraih tubuh itu, dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. "Kami hanya membicarakan sesuatu, jadi tolong jangan menghindariku lagi," bisiknya.

"Tapi aku melihatnya," ucapnya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol, nampak masih begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenalku dengan baik. Apa aku terlihat suka berbasa-basi? Kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan kekasih-kekasihku. Aku akan menjelaskannya, jadi tolong percayalah padaku." Chanyeol menatapnya bersungguh-sungguh, dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya mengangguk.

ooOoo

"Kakak mengancamnya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Memangnya apa yang dia katakan tentang aku?"

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, mengurung tubuh itu. Matanya mengernyit saat dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang rasional untuk menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mengapa dia mengancam Yejin? Tentu saja karena gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Baekhyun, juga tentang keluarganya. Gadis itu bersikap seolah mengetahui segalanya, yang membuat Chanyeol muak. Bahkan dia mengancam akan memberitahukan kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun pada kakeknya. Tentu saja Chanyeol berang, Yejin bisa saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar tentang Baekhyun pada kakeknya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk," balas Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Matanya menatap jauh ke depan, di mana gedung-gedung tinggi nampak menjulang. Salah satunya gedung yang memasang papan besar, memperlihatkan poster dari film terbaru yang akan segera tayang. Bola mta Baekhyun berbinar, membuat sesuatu melintas di kepala Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Bioskop dan menonton itu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Tentu saja boleh, jumat malam jam delapan aku akan menjemputmu, bagaimana?" Dia mencium pipi itu, dan mendapat senyum malu-malu dari yang lebih muda.

"Mmm!" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Dia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu dengan tersenyum separo. Namun tiba-tiba keningnya mengkerut. "Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan, hm?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Karena ada kak Chanyeol di sampingku," bisiknya malu. Dia tertawa geli saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium lehernya main-main.

"Baekhyun suka kakak, ya?" goda Chanyeol.

Tidak disangkanya anak itu mengangguk. "I-iya, sejak lama," bisiknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Seolah dirinya tidak mengetahui semua itu.

"Kak Chanyeol tahu tentang itu," ucap Baekhyun. Dia menunduk dan memukul lengan Chanyeol tanpa tenaga.

"Kakak tidak tahu." Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut dan menggeleng. "Kalau kakak tahu, kakak pasti akan bilang lebih dulu kalau kakak juga menyukai Baekhyun."

"Kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Malu atas ucapan pria itu yang langsung membuat jantungnya berdebaran.

"Kau ingin kakak makan rupanya," bisik Chanyeol.

"Jangan makan aku!" Baekhyun memekik ketakutan.

Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk bocah itu semakin erat. Wajahnya mendekat pada leher anak itu, dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Kakak." Baekhyun terkesiap. Merasa terkejut setengah mati atas ucapan Chanyeol. Dia berkedip malu-malu kemudian menoleh membuat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Chanyeol yang tampan tersenyum menikmati wajah merah padam di depannya. "A-aku juga... mencintaimu."

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh itu ke pembatas jembatan, dan kembali memagut bibirnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

END

a/n: Yuhuuuuuu! Akhirnya syudah END kawan-kawan~ maaf menunggu lama, admin memang pemalas/bow/maaf kalau mengecewakan, byeeeeeeeee!

Jangan lupa riview :3

FF milik chanbaeksky, jika kalian menemukan seseorang yang memplagiat, menggunakan alur dan plot yang begitu mirip, silahkan beritahukan kepada kami di kotak riview. Thank you nae sarang wkwk

©chanbaeksky


End file.
